El Caos Interior
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: capitulo 7 Un mensaje para Saiki: este sera el ultimo capitulo de la serie,es muy bueno
1. Prologo

Bueno este es un fic extraño que tal vez tenga que ver conmigo, solo leeanlo y espero que les guste

_**Prologo: **¿por qué?_

_Era media noche, el mar golpeaba con fuerza las rocas, el viento era un manto de frios recuerdos para el, que estaba sentado frente a ese grande azul, solo recordo que era solo una invención, un experimento de laboratorio, cosa que al acordarse le daban mas razones para destruir todo a su paso, pero se contuvo y penso que el mar seria su unico refugio. La gente pasaba y veia que ese ser, solo queria tranquilidad interior y de repente se paro y corrio a toda velocidad dando a conocer sus rasgos: era un erizo negro, con las púas de Sonic, franjas rojas y azules como el estilo de Shadow, los zapatos eran las mismas air shoes de Shadow tenia, pero de color roja entera con franjas blancas y amarillas. Corria por el paseo que estaba cerca de la playa y conducia hacia el puerto, lugar que el le encontraba interesante para ir y pensar, ya ahí solo se sento y recordo lo sucedido..._

_Dr. ya estamos listos para el experimento- la hora en ese momento eran las 9:45 PM_

_Bien que empieze el proceso de fusion de ADN- dicto el dr_

_Si señor-_

_Estaban 2 muestras de sangre, no mas de un 1ml , en recipientes separados, dos ayudantes del dr tomaron cuidadosamente los recipientes y los dejaron en una maquina rara, después cerraron dicho aparato._

_Ya estan las muestras en posición- dijo un ayudante_

_Excelente, solo queda ver su estructura genetica- reviso el computados y se veia la forma del erizo con franjas rojas y azules en una forma 3D, dejando el dr satisfecho con su creacion- que empiece el dominio del mundo jajajajaja- el apreto un boton y una maquina mezclo la sangre llevando su contenido final a una camara blanca solitaria provocando que saliera humo al abrirse y salio de ella el erizo _

_Al fin podre dominar el mundo con la ayuda de el, ese erizo azul y el erizo negro seran historia jajajaja- Eggman se emociono al verlo y vio que se acerca a el_

_¿Quien soy?- lo primero que le pregunto a Eggman aquel erizo_

_tu nombre es Shadonic y eres mi fiel secuaz- respondio Eggman a esa duda _

_¿y por que me creaste?- _

_para que destruyas a sonic y a Shadow ¿alguna otra pregunta?- empezando a inquetarse_

_no, esa no es la razon, dime ¿por qué me diste luz?- Shadonic empezo a intimidar a Eggman y este reaccionara tomando un arma_

_muevete un paso mas y te destruyo- aputando contra el erizo negro- pero que estupido soy, lo hize casi inmortal _

_¿por que? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? responde-Shadonic tomo por el cuello a Eggman y lo empezo a asfixiar-responde viejo _

_¡¡¡Ayudame robot!- grito algo desperado al ver un robot cerca de ellos_

_el robot se acerco para detener a Shadonic pero este fue destruido por una técnica llamada "sonic wind" hecha por el erizo, miro a Eggman y de nuevo pregunto "¿por que?" y el sin darle la respuesta que el queria escuchar, lo tiro contra unas muestras químicas de ADN y empezo a enfurecerse demasiado y comenzo a destruir el laboratorio de Eggman _

_¡¡¡"chaos spear"!- salian muchos rayos a la vez y destruyo la maquine de donde salio y muchas mas dejando el caos ahí y con esto terminado grito- ¡¡¡¡CHAOS CONTROL! Y se fue _

_corrio y corrio quedando esa pregunta en su mente-¿por que? ¿por qué me crearon? ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿cuáles mi mision?- y siguo corriendo a máxima velocidad llegando a Emerald beach y se sento a mirar las olas se rompian con las grandes masas de roca..._

_miro el mar en su gran majestuosidad y se pregunto ¿ cual es mi fin en el mundo?_

_Era de mañana como las 10 Am y el sol llegaba muy fuerte sonic se habia levantado temprano, cosa que seria un milagro y corrio por toda la cuidad con la excusa de inspeccion mañanera, siguió mirando los lugares y al parecer todo era tranquilo excepto un pequeño percance de un ser tirado en la playa, el erizo azul se acerco donde yacia el cuerpo de Shadonic_

_Hola ¿estas bien?- dijo sonic mientras veia como se despertaba- parace que te desperte_

_¿Donde estamos?-pregunto el proyecto de Eggman _

_en Emerald beach – _

_¿que hora es?- _

_son como las 10:20 am ¿por que me lo preguntas?-_

_tengo que hacer- se paro Shadonic_

_espera dime tu nombre- exigio sonic molesto por que al pararse empujo a sonic _

_me llaman Shadonic the Hedgehog ¿y tu nombre mortal?- recordo que era un ser suprerior a los demas_

_soy sonic the Hedgehog mucho gusto- le ofrcio la mano pero recibio un golpe del erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules_

_no tengo tiempo de charlar, nos vemos Sonic- y se fue con la velocidad característica de sonic a velocidad supersónica _

_¿Shadonic? ¿quien sera? Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por preocuparme- y siguo con la vigilancia por la ciudad_

_el erizo negro se detuvo en un puesto de diarios y compro uno con un direno tirado por la playa que el encontro eran como unos 3 billetes de mil anillos suficiente para eso y algo que comer, cosa que el hizo por instinto, no conocia la cuidad pero se supo ubicar muy rapido, leyó el diario y busco un trabajo, pero escucho unas voces que venian dentro de el _

_destruye causa el caos, ese es tu destino, siembra el panico en la cuidad, baña de sangre este mundo- decia una voz con tono grave_

_tu verdadero destino es vivir la vida al máximo y que tu salves el mundo con tus poderes y te sentiras bien al hacerlo- otra voz mas alegre _

_no le hagas caso, busca el poder de las Chaos Emeralds, te ayudaran a cultivar el miedo que tanto de gusta ver-_

_cuida el poder de las chaos Emeralds, protégelas de la manos del mal, para que la armonia exista-_

_¿pero cual es mi destino? Denme una respuesta- penso Shadonic _

_eso tu lo tienes que decidir- las dos voces juntas dictaron esa sentencia el erizo negro_

_de repente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con eso salio el verdadero poder de Shadonic y empezo a gritar._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- y un aura negra lo cubrio por completo y pero luego cambio de color a una blanca y asi hasta que se quedo en un color gris y sus ojos se llenaron de furia_

_Eggman que venia a destruir de nuevo la cuidad vino en un gran robot de unos 15 mts de altuta, era el mismo Eggman pero metalizado y con armas muy poderosas: un cañon laser en su pecho de un diámetro de 7mts con el poder de siete chaos Emerald falsas, misiles con detector de calor, uan gran espada en su mano derecha con doble filo, ametralladoras de calibre 45 en los hombros y en los brazos, nudillos de acero con púas y unas lanzabombas en las piernas. Eggman cuando giro en 180° lo vio_

_que bueno que te encontre, ahora destruye la ciudad es una orden- muy encolerizado _

_yo no debo seguir con tus ordenes, yo soy libre y nadie me dira lo contrario- _

_no se que paso contigo pero ya veremos si me vas a hacer caso- y se empezo a mover con mucha rapidez golpeando al erizo y este se estrella con un edificio_

_ja ¿eso es todo lo que tienes viejo?- sin ningun rasguño se dirige contra el robot Eggman TMR 401- mira el poder que tengo- y con el puño lleno de aura gris le destruye el brazo izquierdo y con le poder del impacto retrocede mucho _

_hey que haces no me arruines a mi preciosa maquina de destrucción masiva-_

_y de nuevo paracen esas voces en la mente de Shadonic _

_mira estas luchando, ves que se siente bien acabar con el- dijo la voz grave_

_pero lo haces para salvar el mundo ese científico es malo- repuso al alegre_

_mejor sigue y acaba con ese tipo que te dio la vida y aun no te dice para que estas aquí realmente- la grave y la alegre estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho_

_como me pudo hacer esto a mi, al científico Eggman, su creador- empezo a movrese de nuevo y de disponia cortarlo en dos con su espada pero no estaba- ah ¿donde se fue?-miro atrás y el estaba cargando su aura cerca del robot_

_¡¡¡¡CHAOS NIGHTMARE!- y en las manos le salieron bolas de energia gris que al unirse provocaron un gran hoyo en la espalda de Eggman TMR 401- ups creo que se paso la mano_

_maldito Shadonic, esta era mi carta maestra pero no la queria ocupar contra ti,- y de la boca del robot disparo una bola que cubrio a Shadonic y lo encerro en una celda magnetica, aunque se podria mover por dentro_

_¿que es esto? Tu, científico nunca podras derrotarme- dijo acercándose a las barras, mientras un ruido aviso que el cañon laser esta listo para disparar_

_olvidate de vivir Shadonic- Eggman se acomodo en la silla y espero que cargara las chaos Emeralds falsas creadas por el _

_el laser apunto contra el erizo negro, que apenas veia al robot y se preparo para su máxima técnica, empezo a juntar las manos al frente, luego las llevo para atrás y una bola negra con rayos azules se formaba, como kame kame haa de dragon ball z_

_¡¡¡¡SHADONIC SPEAR WIND!- y la solto la mismo tiempo que el cañon disparo._

_Continuara..._

_Se nota que es corto el prologo pero eso es lo que me salio, uds no escriben como hasta las 4 am ¿o si? Bueno si tienen dudas sobre Shadonic o del fic, dejen reviews y les contestare pronto. Dejen reviews por fa _

_Se despide _

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H_


	2. ¿Por Que?

Bueno les quiero dar las gracias a los que dejaron reviews y por uds seguire con este proyecto.

Griffmoon: gracias y aquí esta el cap espero que sea de tu agrado

Sabaku no Kimera: mira aquí se encuentra con Sonic para ser su amigo y ahora conoce a Shadow, cosa que mas adelante veras lo que pasa. Es para no quitarle el misterio que viene...

"_cuando uno nace tiene siempre un fin en la vida, pero cuando no se conoce ese fin ¿qué hacer? ¿buscar? Me gustaria saberlo pero no puedo hay algo que impide que encuentre esa cosa tan elemental que es la vida y mi razon de ser, pero yo siguo aquí tratando de que algun dia llege y estare contento de que estoy para ser util en algo, no importa como y cual sea esa razon, solo estare en este vacio descubriéndolo por mi mismo..."_

_Este cpaitulo se lo dedico a griffmoon que siempre lee mis fics gracias amiga y aquí esta el cap ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te guste mucho! XDDDDDD_

_**Capitulo 1:** ¿que hacer? _

_El lugar era un desastre, todo alrededor que do hecho añicos, se pudo ver que Shadonic estaba despertando de su ira, después se para sin daño alguno mira la nave de Eggman, que obviamente estaba slavo, como siempre lo hace se escapa cuando esta por morir, este mira su creación y rie sarcásticamente, luego se va dejando solo a Shadonic._

_Este por su parte sigue pensando como no tiene daños letales, si esa explosión deberia haberlo matado, se mira por todas partes y efectivamente sin ningún rasguño, sintio que el aura gris desaparecio y esas voces no aparecieron de nuevo, estaba solo ahí sin compañía, estaba bien asi como habia pensado que deberia ser... "un chico solitario que no sabe su rumbo en el mundo y lo busca" penso Shadonic mientras se iba pero un flash azul se paro al frente de el, ese erizo de ojos verde esmeralda lo miro muy extraño, descubriendo que la mirada de ese erzio negro con franjas rojas y azules era casi sin vida solo se vio un debil azul apagado en los ojos, asustado un poco a sonic, este se dio vuelta y vio que el Eggman TMR 401 esta destruido y que algunas chispas aun salian de el, razonando que la pelea era reciente._

_¿Tu destruiste esa cosa?- señalando la maquina tirada_

_si, ¿por que lo preguntas?- respondio Shadonic_

_guau viejo que fuerte eres shado ¿cuanto?_

_SHA-DO-NIC, Shadonic- molesto- que no se te olvide_

_Ahí esta, es que es raro tu nombre- hizo una chasquido con los dedos_

_Asi me llaman-_

_Oye ¿por que no vienes conmigo? Te ves tan solo-dijo sonic_

_No le hagas caso, te quiere hacer daño- dijo la voz grave en la mente de Shadonic_

_Quiere ser tu amigo dale una oportunidad de que te conozca y tal vez te ayude a buscar tu razon de vivir- la alegre decia con un tono paternal_

_Es verdad, no creo que sea algo malo- penso Shadonic_

_Después no dijas que no te lo dije-sumito la voz grave_

_Otra dia sonic, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el erizo oscuro_

_¿Te ayudo? Es que estoy aburrido y no tengo con que divertirme, ya que tu destruiste la ultima creación de Eggman-_

_fue por defensa propia-miro al erizo sonic y vio que se reia-¿por que se rie si no es gracioso?-penso_

_oye cálmate, era una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho-_

_pero ¿por que sonries a alguien que es casi desconocido para ti?- _

_por que me caes bien y me gustaria ser tu amigo- sonic entonces se da vuelta y mira al robot- me parece que los ultimos robots que hace Eggman, los hace muy débiles, se rompen asi de facil_

_me voy, no quiero perder tiempo- Shadonic le da la espalda_

_oye espera te acompaño-sonic giro para irse con ese erizo_

_si tu quieres...- _

_y se fueron como flash azul y gris. Mientras corrian por station square Shadonic le conto que queria un lugar donde dormir y un trabajo para sobrevivir, se detuvieron y caminaron mas tranquilos, sonic le dijo que lo iba a ayudar y miro un cartel donde necesitaba un ayudante, sonic se detuvo a leerlo con mas detalle y Shadonic seguia caminando, pero al notar la falta de su "amigo" miro atras y esta sonic delante de una tienda_

_¿por que te detienes?- mirándolo dijo Shadonic_

_¿no querias un trabajo?- sin despegarse del cartel_

_si, pero no para que quedes como idiota ahí parado-_

_mira-le agarro la cabeza y la dirigio en sentido donde estaba el cartel-¿lo ves?_

"_se necesita ayudante para cualquier encargo, buena paga", eso es lo que busco-_

_entonces entremos- y sonic entro echo bala_

_estas por el camino por descubrir tu identidad Shadonic, sigue y recuerda que solo nunca vas a estar- aparece la voz alegre_

_te quiere engañar no le hagas caso: destrucción, caos, muerte y sangre, recuerda que para eso vives tu, para que el infierno resurga en el mundo- la grave lo dice mas fuerte_

_dejenme solo-grito en su interior_

_no puedes, somos parte de ti-las dos voces la mismo tiempo _

_el entro y vio que su amigo estaba mirando cosas de un estante, después de unos segundos se aburrio y se fue donde una señorita atendia, era una eriza de color amarillo, con un cintillo azul, el peinado era parecido a de amy pero mas largo como hasta el hombro, ojos color carmesí y traia un delantal con el nombre de la tienda "primavera reluciente", ella estaba mirando una revista de cocina, pero al sentir la llegada de clientes se puso nerviosa y tiro la revista, Shadonic al ver la revista en sus pies la tomo y empezo a leer mientras se acercaba a la caja dejándo su rostro en el anonimato. Sonic miro a los lados y encontro una maquina de helados._

_Oye Shadonic ¿quieres helado?-pregunto mientras de daba vuelta para verlo_

_Este, bueno-serio- me da lo mismo el sabor te doy a elegir_

_Ya, deme uno de chocolate y uno mixto-_

_En seguida- _

_La chica me acerco a la maquina y tomo dos conos de una pila de ellos que estaban al lado, el primero lo lleno con helado de chocolate y el segundo chocolate-vainilla_

_Listo señor- la eriza le pasa los conos con sus respectivas servilletas_

_¿cuánto es?-pregunto sonic mientras sacaba el dinero_

_1000 anillos-_

_toma- le paso un billete del mismo valor que los helados_

_gracias por comprar aquí- la chica hizo una reverencia _

_toma Shadonic, tu helado- extendio su brazo para entregarle ese "manjar" _

_gracias- lo recibio aun mirando la revista que se trataba de como hacer pasteles, budines, pie de limon, brazos de reina, etc... puras cosas dulces- ¿nos vamos?_

_Recuerda que estamos aquí por lo del cartel-dijo sonic_

_Es cierto- dejo la revista en la mesa- digame ¿ese trabajo esta diponible?_

_Si, necesito a alguien que me ayude a llevar la tienda, ya que no puedo hacerlo sola-_

_Entonces listo ya tienes empleo- grito sonic_

_Me gustaria trabajar aquí y ser su ayudante-Shadonic dejo de comer helado_

_Primero deja anotar tus datos, nombre- saco un lapiz del portalápices y anoto en una hoja normal_

_Shadonic-_

_¿Edad?-_

_17-_

_¿experiencia laboral?-_

_no, pero puedo hacer de todo-_

_mira, mañana te pondre a prueba para saber si me puedes ayudar o no ¿bien?-_

_Bien, ¿mañana a que hora?-pregunto Shadonic_

_A las 5 pm-dijo la chica amarilla- ah y trata de no llegar tarde_

_Nos vemos- sonic estaba en la puerta y salio comiendo el helado_

_Mañana nos vemos Shadonic- la eriza amarilla se despidio _

_Nos vemos- y salio de la tienda aun con su helado_

_¿Que haces? ¿Quieres ser uno como los mortales?-critico la voz grave_

_dejalo tranquilo quiere valerse por si mismo- animo la alegre_

_no seas estupido, ya veras como te vales por ser el arma mas poderosa del mundo al destruir y causar la muerte, yo te dijo, piénsalo muy bien-_

_no te dejes llevar por el, debes valerte por ti mismo y si ese es tu camino siguelo-_

_ya después de 20 min de caminar_

_Ya tienes empleo, mira se de un amigo mio que te puede ayudar se llama Miles Prower pero le dicen Tails- sonic miro como la ciudad estaba oscureciendo _

_No se tal vez no pueda ir- Shadonic muy triste - ¿que debo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer? No de nuevo no ese dolor, necesito ayuda por favor ayúdenme- decia en su mente y de repente se le cae el helado, cosa que el no quiso comer mas_

_Mira vamos , se que se llevaran muy bien-noto que el helado estaba en el suelo- oye Shadonic, ¿estas bien?- miro que su acompañante estaba con las manos en la cabeza quejándose _

_Shadonic grito por el dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y al no poder soportarlo, se cayo al suelo y siguió gritando, sonic se acerco para verlo, pero recibio un golpe leve para que se fuera, el no hizo caso y se quedo y vio como los ojos lo miraban con furia. El asombro no se lo podria sacar sonic cuando Shadonic empezo a volar cubierto por el aura gris y a llegar a desaparecer del lugar_

_No puede ser, esa energia es mas poderosa que las chaos Emeralds, Shadonic tu no puedes ser... lo mejor sera ir a buscarlo- y como un flash se fue donde la intuición lo guio_

_Shadonic por su parte volaba muy rapido, pero sintio un presencia de alto poder que lo seguia_

_¿Quien eres tu?-dijo el perseguidor_

_me llamo Shadonic- tajantemente- ¿y quien eres tu?_

_Soy la ultimate live form Shadow the Hedgehog-_

_Otro erizo mas, primero fue sonic y despues tu-_

_¿Que paso con sonic?- empezando a preocuparse por ese erizo que no le caia tan bien, pero si era un excelente guerrero y compañero de batallas_

_¿por que te lo tengo que contar? Dime ¿acaso te importa tanto Sonic?- _

_era otra persona, Shadonic dejo de ser el que queira buscar su destino, ahora era Shadonic the Hedgehog el erizo capaz de destruir todo a su paso, tal como queria Eggman que fuese._

_Eso tu poder te hace invencible, nadie es capaz de vencerte solo mata a Shadow y empieza el caos en el mundo- la voz grave estaba muy feliz al ver como dominaba la mente de Shadonic_

_No puede ser no puedes rendirte tan facil, ¿que paso con el que queira buscar su destino? _

_¿que paso con Shadonic?-dijo la voz alegre_

_Continuara..._

_Bueno aquí termina el cap, espero que les guste y por fa dejen reviews les contestare a todos lo mas pronto posible XDDDD_

_Bueno nos vemos se despide _

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H_


	3. El Comienzo Del Caos

Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que llegaron, pidiendo disculpas a Kain DarkHeart por responder tarde, sorry, tu ya sabes el por que...

_A Griffmoon: si, eso lo deberia decir yo, para que te acuerdes de las historias que vagan por fanfiction, jajajajaja. gracias por tu review y ya lei tus cuentos y dejamos reviews solo sigue con mi sugerencia de "el Sonic feo"_

_A Kain DarkHeart: bueno al principio iva a tener otro nombre pero depsues que mi cabeza salio a relucir ese nombre tan bueno aunque tu idea de sonadow saldra muy pronto en el fic, gracias y uds tambien cuídense mucho _

"_Si mi tranquilidad se logra con el poder y la maldad, ténganlo por seguro que se apoderaran de mi, por que la vida me ha hecho sufrir tanto y mi salida es la soledad. Siempre estuve solo y ahora mas aun lo deseo, dejando de lado todo lo que conozco y empezando de cero, empezando a valerme por mi esfuerzo, cosa que nadie valoro antes, nadie me apoyo en el momento que lo pedi, tal vez sea esa la razon de ser, tal vez sea esa mi razon de vivir, dejar el caos en este mundo que me desprecio y nunca me ayudo..."_

_**Capitulo 2 : **El comienzo del Caos._

_Aquí esta, buscando su destino, llevado por el poder y la maldad que estuvo con el, siempre lo valoro y lo ayudo, cosa que tu "amigo" no pudo ocultar la verdadera identidad, ahora llamalo Hiper ultimate Live Form Shadonic The Hedgehog- gritando la voz grave _

_No, asi no debe ser el destino de este...- triste dijo algo que es la voz alegre de Shadonic _

_...¿mortal? nunca fue mortal, tu lo sabes muy bien- la voz grave cortando lo que la alegre queria decir_

_si, lo se, ¿pero por que lo tienes que hacer de una manera destructiva?-_

_No tengo por que responderte- algo serio la voz grave de Shadonic_

_En el lugar reinaba la noche, se veia como la cuidad empezaba a prender las luces de los edificios y faros, como el ruido de la noche llegaba de la nada, arriba de todo eso, se veian dos erizos oscuros que parecian camuflados, solo que el de ojos color carmesí miro a de azul apagado con cierta duda por saber el estado de su compañero de batallas con Ivo Robotnik, Shadow pregunto de nuevo y el otro no respondio, el aire se ponia mas denso por parte de Shadow que empezaba a inquetarse. Shadonic miro como este se ponia mas nervioso y se rio, diciendo que era verdad que le importaba como estaba sonic._

_No es cierto-_

_¿Para que te exasperas, Shadow?-_

_Por que el...-_

_¿El que, erizo Shadow?-_

_el es casi como un hermano y me preocupo aun que el no se de cuenta- dijo Shadow_

_ah que tierno, mira como me pongo a llorar- Shadonic empezo a fingir- ya veras como el te decepciona al igual que todos_

_no, el es diferente, mejor pelea que empiezas a aburrirme con tu charla- empezo a bostezar_

_mira, te arrepentiras de provocarme, erizo presumido- apretando sus puños_

_eso quiero verlo, Shadonic- Shadow dejo caer los brazos, ya que estaba cruzado de brazos_

_Shadow se abalanza contra Shadonic con una patada, pero Shadonic la detiene con una mano, toma la pierna y lo estrella contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, el erizo negro se para y ve que el otro se acerca, Shadow ataco a las piernas mientras estaba en el suelo, cosa que Shadonic salto con facilidad pero Shadow salto y le pego un feroz puño en el estomago que no le afecto a Shadonic, luego Shadonic ataca con golpes consecutivos y Shadow los esquiva con algo de difiltutad, el erizo de ojos carmesí dispara las chaos spear y Shadonic las recibe estrellándose contra unos fierros, dándole la oportunidad a Shadow de golpearlo muchas veces y con un rapidez, después que termina toma un descanzo alejándose del erizo de ojos azules. De la nada Shadonic salta en el aire y desaparece, Shadow no pudo sentir su presencia, ya que le daba la espalda y sin que de diese cuenta llega Shadonic al lado de el y un aura gris lo rodea, dañando consecutivamente al erizo de ojos carmesí y después que desaparece el aura, queda en el piso con mucho daño._

_¿te gusto mi Chaos Burst, Shadow?-dandole la espalda _

_pero esa es mi tecnica, ¿como sabes ocuparla?-tratando de pararse _

_estaba en mi y solo la use, como esta otra- Shadonic se hizo la bola para atacar_

_Shadow se paro algo embobado, esperando que el spin attack de Shadonic llegara, pero siguo girando pero mas rapido y de repente salto, aun girando hacia atrás mientras Shadonic gritaba "sonic wave" y una onda, producida por la velocidad del giro, salio tan rapido que apenas Shadow la esquivo saltando sobre ella._

_¡¡Maldición!-grito Shadonic _

_no creo que una onda sea capaz de detenerme, Shadonic-_

_mejor pelemos cuerpo a cuerpo- y desaparecio_

_bien, te espero- _

_Shadow cerro los ojos y sintio una brisa en su espalda y salto girando 180°, al mismo tiempo que Shadonic aparecia, Shadow aprovecho y le dio una patada con la suela de las air shoes al tiempo que prendio los cohetes en la cara, quemando a su enemigo, Shadonic se cubrio la cara por el dolor mientras que Shadow se acercaba y le daba un rodillazo en le estomago luego tomo su cabeza y el dio otro rodillazo en toda la cara y por ultimo, cuando Shadonic se iba a caer de espaldas por el impacto, Shadow oprimio el puño con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeo en el pecho directamente justo cuando estaba en frente de el, estrellándose contra la puerta de acceso a la terraza del edificio de enfrente. Shadow salto al edificio para ver como Shadonic estaba debajo de un monton de escombros._

_¿Y que haras ahora?-_

_Shadonic aparecio atrás de el erizo negro con franjas rojas e hizo el "sonic ballet" con mucha fuerza y velocidad, detrás de Shadow, sorprendido. Shadow estaba mas o menos, tenia la espalda toda rasgada por el potente ataque de su enemigo, adelante con algunas heridas de consideración y la cara con algunos moretones, en cambio Shadonic con todo el daño hecho por Shadow era la nada, no tenia nada de rasguños, heridas ,nada, Shadow sufrio un shock interno, se preguntaba ¿como seguia sin daño con todo lo que le hizo, por primera vez Shadow tenia un poco de miedo._

_¿Que te pasa? ¿que, ya te cansaste?- Shadonic escucho el reloj de la plaza de station square, que daban las 11 pm_

_¿adonde vas?- Shadow yacia en el suelo tratando de pararse de nuevo apoyando una mano en el cemento viendo como el rival se iba- esto aun no termina-enojado _

_ya no tengo ganas de luchar, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-_

_Shadonic se acerco al borde de la terraza, miro atrás Shadow aun estaba cansado y tenia ganas de seguir peleando, Shadonic entonces miro la cuidad con esas luces tan lindas y empezo a volar, cosa que a Shadow lo dejo con una gran "?" en su cabeza_

_¿No me digas que tambien vuelas?- _

_si, Shadow, puedo hacerlo, mira te dejo otra oportunidad parar pelear conmigo, cuando estes preparado buscame, eres muy fuerte pero no como yo.- y se fue volando _

_ya veras cuando consiga una chaos Emerald- estaba hecho una fiera_

_entonces alguien abrio la puerta de la terraza, era sonic que aun venia persiguiendo a Shadonic para ayudarlo_

_¿oye estas bien?- ayudo a Shadow a pararse_

_¡¡So, sonic! ¡¡¡Estas vivo!- _

_pues obvio que creias, es muy difícil que me derroten- _

_sigues presumiendo, ¿no erizo?- Shadow se apoyo, cosa que es un milagro, de sonic_

_¿pero quien te hizo eso?-_

_un tipo llamado Shadonic- respondio el erizo negro_

_¡¡¡¿como dijiste que se llamaba!- muy sorprendido _

_Shadonic, me parece que ademas de idiota te pones sordo ahora-_

_Gracias por tu apoyo, mira que te puedo dejar aquí solito como te gusta antisocial-sonic miro burlescamente a Shadow_

_Ya deja d molestar, ¿conoces a ese tipo tu?-_

_Si, el destruyo el ultimo juguete de Eggman sin daño alguno-_

_Ten cuidado, tal vez tu seas la otra victima- Shadow se separo de sonic y camino hasta el borde del edificio_

_Oye tu no estas bien para irte solo-_

_Recuerda que soy Shadow-le dio la espalda- no vemos, erizo Sonic- y se fue_

_¿Por que Shadonic ataco a Shadow, mejor debo seguir buscando- y un flash azul empezo de nuevo a correr por las calles de station square _

_en un departamento no muy lejos de ahí, estaba una chica blanca tomando un baño de burbujas, peor alguien toco el timbre y una malhumorada murciélago con una toalla en su cuerpo, abrio la puerta y vio a su amigo negro todo dañado, cosa que de inmediato trajo un botiquín y trato de curarlo, mientras lo hacia rouge pregunto por que estaba en ese estado y Shadow no tuvo mas que contar lo sucedido. Después del alcohol, algodones manchados de color sangre, unas palabrotas de grado máximo por Shadow por el dolor y unas vendas por las partes mas graves, el erizo negro esta curado, la chica abrazo a su amigo que penso que podria haber muerto en la batalla._

_Debes cuidarte mas, mira que yo no sere tu enfermera para siempre-_

_Esta bien- y se para del sillon de perciopelo color rojo, dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_Na: que coincidencia el color favorito de su amado, jajajajajajaja_

_¿Oye adonde vas asi?- rouge se paro igual_

_a buscar una Chaos Emerald para tratar de vencerlo- se volteo a su amiga y la miro- estare bien y gracias por cuidarme rouge_

_es un milagro que me des las gracias- se burlo_

_mira si quieres no te las doy desde entonces- se rio Shadow _

_de nada ¿somos amigos no? Cuidate y ven aquí cuando quieras Shadow- se acerco donde Shadow _

_gracias Rouge y nos vemos pronto- y se fue _

_cuidate, Shadow- arreglo la toalla y cerro lentamente la puerta_

_y de nuevo se ve como la chica murciélago toma su baño de burbuja cantando una cancion muy alegre por lo que sucedió hace algunas horas_

_----------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------_

_el lugar era el santuario de la Master Emerald, Knuckles acostado sobre la gema, era un dia muy soleado y tranquilo, Eggman no vino a robarla, pero Rouge si, como escusa para ver a su querido knucky, ella se escondio detrás de unos arbustos esperando sorprenderlo, cuando se presento una oportunidad de oro, el echidna fue a buscar algo de fruta a Marble Garden, parte en ruinas que estaba casi en la orilla de la isla y que caminando estaba a unos 10 minutos del santuario, asi que planeo hasta llegar ahí, seguida por Rouge que aun no era identificada por Knuckles, el echidna camino hasta ver una fruta parecida a una manzana y empezo a mover fuertemente el arbol y muchas manzanas cayeron pero alguien puso sus manos blancas en los ojos morados._

_¿Adivina quien soy?- Rouge penso que era muy divertido estar con el y se sonrojo al hacer esa pregunta_

_no se- Knuckles sintio la presencia de Rouge y quiso seguir su juego- a ver ¿Eggman? _

_No frio, frio-_

_Esteee... ya se, Sonic_

_Tampoco-_

_Eh... ¿Tikal?_

_Buuuu, muy frio- se puso a reir calladamente_

_Entonces me rindo-_

_¿Y no quieres saber que era tu premio?-_

_¡¡¡ya adivine, Rouge!- y ella le retira las manos y el echidna se da vuelta- ¿y cual es mi premio, una Chaos Emeralds? _

_No tontito, es mejor que eso...-y se fue acercando hasta darle un beso , cosa que el echidna correspondio _

_Ah, que buen premio-_

_¿Te puedo aompañar? Estoy aburrida y no tengo trabajo hasta pasado mañana- Rouge abraza a knucky_

_no se, sabes que debo cuidar la master Emerald- mirando el templo donde dejo esa gema poderosa_

_no importa te ayudo a cuidarla-_

_no se, no confio mucho en ti ¿y si quieres robarla?-knuckles miroa a ropuge con sarcasmo y ella lo imito_

_si la robo sera por que el guardian es un tonto-_

_eso no creo que sea cierto, mas aun los dos son tontos por darse un beso-_

_y tanto Rouge como Knuckles rieron mientras caminaban hacia el templo..._

_---------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------_

_En otra parte de la cuidad ya era media noche, Sonic aun seguia corriendo para encontrar a su amigo, pero en una tienda sale Tails y se detiene._

_Sonic ¿por tanta prisa?-dice el zorrito_

_Debo encontrar a Shadonic- mirando a los lados_

_¡¡¿Quien!- _

_Shadonic, un nuevo amigo que al parecer ataco a Shadow y quiero saber porque-_

_Humm, te acompaño tal sea nesecites mi ayuda-_

_Gracias Tails- Sonic abrazo a su hermanito y se van_

_Mietras corrian, Sonic le conto todo lo que sucedió y Tails solo escucho al mismo tiempo que miraban el lugar, de repente una gran explosión se escucho en el centro comercial donde iba a comprar Amy y Cream, los chicos llegan a ese lugar y ven a un encapuchado de negro que pelea con Amy. _

_Destruiste mi centro comercial- atacaba al desconocido con su martillo_

_Es un lugar bastante aburrido ¿sabias?- este por su parte se reia esquivando _

_Eres muy bueno pero no tanto-tomo el piko piko hammer con las dos manos dándole mas fuerza tratando de darle en la cabeza_

_Ya basta de jueguitos, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo- y amortigua el arma en sus manos_

_¿Como? No puede ser- Amy cae de lo sorprendida que estaba_

_mira tu martillo es bueno pero no lo sabes manejar- y lo tira dando en un auto que explota al instante_

_si, si sigue demuéstrales quien es el amo- la voz grave estaba demasiado excitada con lo acontecido _

_no, Shadonic despierta, vuelve a ser tu- la alegre dijo mientras una aura blanca lo rodeaba_

_y un espiritu desperto_

_la voz grave con su aura negra miro al espiritu de Shadonic que despertaba- no, nunca volveras a dominar este cuerpo- gritando de furia_

_ya veremos-_

_Amy, ¿estas bien?- Sonic y Tails se acercaron adonde ala eriza rosa_

_¡¡¡Sonic y Tails! Si estoy bien pero ese tipo es muy fuerte – _

_toma tu martillo- Tails se lo pasa_

_gracias-_

_¿pero donde esta?- buscando por todas partes_

_ahí- Sonic señalo al encapuchado que seguia riendo_

_vamos Sonic-_

_quedate ahí ¿ok?- mirando a amy_

_ok, cuídense-_

_ah me parece que no puedes solo ¿eh Sonic?-_

_¿lo conoces?- el zorrito miro a su hermano azul_

_no-_

_vamos Sonic ¿o quieres que te refresque la memoria?-_

_ya veremos quien se refresca primero-tomando la iniciativa para atacar_

_vamos a ...- el encapuchado se cae y se retuerce de dolor_

_en la mente del erizo negro, el alma de erizo tomaba de a poco el control del cuerpo _

_vamos, Shadonic vuelve a ser tu , a ser esa persona que quiere ser algo en la vida- la alegre mira como el dominio del la grave se acaba_

_maldición, no queria hacerlo pero no me queda otra opcion que aumentar mi fuerza de control- _

_el alma de Shadonic se empieza a tornar negra, ya que era blanca antes, y se duerme de nuevo, en un rincón muy alejado del corazon de Shadonic_

_jajajajja ¿que te parece, nadie me puede vencer ni siquiera tu-_

_¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_¿que le pasa?- _

_le duele algo, pero veamos quien es este misterioso personaje- Tails se acerco al encapuchado y le saco la capucha _

_¡¡¡¡¡Shadonic!-girto Sonic_

_¿es el?- miro al erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules, recordando las características que le dio Sonic- no puede ser_

_¡¡Shadonic, Shadonic!- lo tomo el traje y lo movio_

_me duele, Sonic me duele mucho no se si pueda soportar- Shadonic empezo a cubrirse de aura gris de nuevo_

_¡¡¡¡¡Shadonic!-_

_jajajajajaja, he vuelto y ese erizo tonto nunca volvera- aleja a los dos con su aura _

_maldición, ¿que hiciste con Shadonic?-Sonic muy enojado_

_este es Shadonic, the hiper ultimate live form_

_¿eres otro ser supremo?- Tails miro con duda al erizo negro_

_asi es, creado con mayor poder que Shadow-_

_devuelve al verdadero Shadonic-_

_eso no podra ser Sonic, he dominado su alma-_

_¡¡¡¡no!-Tails miro a su amigo que en su mejilla corria una lagrima_

_nos vemos, ¡¡¡¡Chaos Control!- y desaparecio_

_no puedes ser que el tambien ocupe el chaos control- el zorrito vio que el rostro de Sonic estaba en penumbras- ¿Sonic, Sonic?_

_Continuara... _

_Aquí termina otro capitulo de "El Caos Interior" esperemos que les guste ya que me di tiempo en hacerlo mejor. Solo les pido que dejen reviews y sugerencias ya que pueden que sean utiles en la historia. Bueno cuídense y nos vemos en otro cap ¿ok? XDDDDDDDDDDD _

_Bueno nos vemos se despide _

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H_


	4. ¿Que Me Esta Pasando?

Bueno estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo de El Caos Interior, sé que estoy con nuevos proyectos pero este no lo voy a olvidar tan fácil ya que la vida de Shadonic es como si fuese la mía pero algo mas fantasiosa. Uds se preguntaran que tienen que ver el parrafo antes del cap, es un pensamiento de Shadonic y mio, creado por mi claro xD, que cuenta lo que el siente y el por que de su actuar

_Bueno antes que nada dejemos responder a los reviews que llegaron_

_Sabaku no Kimera: bueno has dejado 2 reviews y te lo agradezco, con respecto a lo de Shadonic o el personaje de dos personalidades se pondra mejor ahora ya que pronto tendra que decidir, no te puedo contar mas... _

_Griffmoon: ya me di cuenta que subiste nuevos fics ya los lei espero que te guste el review_

_Y gracias tambien por apoyarme arigato gosaimasu o algo parecido_

"_Ya no sé que hacer, si debo seguir con esta destrucción masiva o vivir la vida como debe ser, tengo miedo, tengo miedo a estar solo, ya que nunca conocí a nadie y nadie me acercara a mí, ¿por que, será talvez por mi personalidad, o por lo que yo pienso, no lo sé, creo que nunca podré saberlo hasta que lo averigüe por mí mismo y vea para que estoy en este mundo tan extraño, viviendo algo que nunca lo he sentido..."_

_**Capitulo 3:** ¿que me esta pasando?_

_Debo ir por el, yo se que me necesita, aun que este dominado por alguien- _

_Tienes razon tu sabes que te voy a apoyar en todo Sonic-_

_Gracias Tails , no sabes como te lo agradezco-_

_Yo igual quiero ir, no quiero ser una inútil- Amy abraza a los dos _

_Esta bien, vamos entonces-_

_En el cielo se ve como Shadonic sigue destruyendo edificios, dejando su identidad en el misterio_

_Jajajajajajaja vean mi sufrimiento en vivo mortales, jajajajajaja- disparaba una rayo de color azul hacia todos los edificios en linea_

_Eso sigue cada vez te haces mas fuerte Shadonic, continua con la destrucción-_

_Ya cortala, no puedo soportar tu maldad voz grave siempre quieres matar y destruir- empezo a escuchar llanto en la mente del erizo que era de la voz alegre_

_Ah tu y tu mundo color rosita, sabes que en este mundo el mas fuerte vive y el mas debil muere-_

_Ya no puedo mas ya veras- y encerro la voz grave en una bola de cristal- espero que funcione_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHH! Empezo el dolor de nuevo ¿por que me pasa a mi?- y trata de llegar a una terraza cercana_

_¡¡¡es Shadonic!-_

_si es el, Sonic- respondio el zorrito_

_vamos rapido-_

_oigan chicos esperen- dijo Amy que venia atrás_

_en las escaleras Sonic empezo a ver a los dos Shadonic, el bueno que queria ser su amigo y el otro que era el señor del caos, pensando que queria de vuelta a ese erizo que vencio a Eggman en una ocacion..._

_---------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------------------------_

_(...)estaba bien asi como habia pensado que deberia ser... "un chico solitario que no sabe su rumbo en el mundo y lo busca" penso Shadonic mientras se iba pero un flash azul se paro al frente de el, ese erizo de ojos verde esmeralda lo miro muy extraño, descubriendo que la mirada de ese erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules era casi sin vida solo se vio un debil azul apagado en los ojos, asustando un poco a Sonic, este se dio vuelta y vio que el Eggman TMR 401 esta destruido y que algunas chispas aun salian de el, razonando que la pelea era reciente._

_¿Tu destruiste esa cosa?- señalando la maquina tirada_

_si, ¿por que lo preguntas?- respondio Shadonic_

_guau viejo que fuerte eres shado ¿cuanto?_

_SHA-DO-NIC, Shadonic- molesto- que no se te olvide_

_Ahí esta, es que es raro tu nombre- hizo una chasquido con los dedos_

_Asi me llaman-_

_Oye ¿por que no vienes conmigo? Te ves tan solo-dijo Sonic(...)_

_----------------------------------------fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------_

_era la primera persona que sintio como igualdad, ademas de shadow, es decir como que era conocido para el, era algo como su alma gemela, aun sin conocerlo bien y eso dio mas motivos de aumentar la velocidad para subir las escaleras. Cuando ya llegaron a la azotea, los tres vieron como el erizo estaba dormido, Sonic se acerco y vio su rostro que mostraba confusion y miedo, Tails trató de pararlo pero Amy le dio una ayuda y entre los dos lo sostuvieron._

_Dejenlo yo me lo llevo- y se lo pasaron, Sonic lo cargo en el hombro derecho_

_Vamos a mi casa debo ver como esta-_

_Buena idea-_

_Yo me debo ir, mañana ire a verlo- y Amy se acerco a la puerta_

_Pero ¿por que te vas?- pregunto Tails_

_Debo trabajar-_

_No seas aburrida y acompáñanos ademas siempre vas tomate el dia libre- _

_Ok Sonic- y lo abrazo_

_Hey cuidado llevo a alguien- tratando de empujar suave mente a Amy_

_Oh lo siento se me olvido-_

_Parace que nunca se te olvida-murmuro Tails_

_¿Dijiste algo?- _

_yo nada- y en su cabeza habia una gotita _

_vamos a la casa de Tails-_

_era de mañana Shadow habia sentido una presencia, este se levanto sin hacer ruido de sillon de terciopelo rojo, pero Rouge se levanto al oir un ruido de un cenicero de metal contra el suelo corriendo al living y reacciono rapidamante atacando a lo primero que vio, estaba medio dormida, que era su compañero_

_¿que haces ladron?-_

_no soy ningun ladron Rouge-_

_¿como sabes mi nombre? ¿viniste para matarme acaso? Mira que yo no soy blanco facil-_

_ya basta con este jueguito Rouge, soy Shadow- con una gotita_

_ahhhhhh- bosteza mientras se tapa la boca, se refriega los ojos y ve que el erizo negro estaba parado- ah eres tu ¿que crees que haces?_

_Yo me iba-_

_Ah ¿que hora es?- estaba con un pijama muy sensual color negro era la parte de arriba un lindo sostén y abajo un calzon y todo esto cubierto por un velo transparente negro, es un de esos pijamas para ocasiones "especiales", pero se cubrio con una bata blanca_

_Son las 11, señora dormilona- _

_No me digas asi- colocando la cara de Knuckles, ya que se le pego esa expresión de enojo_

_Te paraces a tu knucky ¿sabias? Son tal para cual-_

_Ya cortala- Rouge se fue a la cocina toda roja- ¿quieres tomar desayuno?_

_No gracias debo irme, siento una Chao Emerald cerca- Shadow camino hacia la puerta_

_Te acompaño, nesecito ejercicio para trabajar mañana después de estos dias de vacaciones-_

_Bueno, pero esa sera mia ¿entiendes?- se giro y vio que su compañera no estaba- ¿Rouge?_

_Desde el dormitorio se escucho el "espera unos minutos"_

_Mujeres- y se sento en el sillon-cama de Rouge_

_Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Tails, Shadonic esteba acostado en taller pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en un sueño..._

_**Sueño de Shadonic:**_

_Se veia que el esta en lo alto de una montaña, el cielo color naranja con morado le dijo que era el atardecer, este miro el mar, su gran manto de penas ahí y como este era mas hermoso que en la noche, pero el tiempo paso rapidamente y de pronto era de noche y se abriola tierra que estaba debajo de la montaña, dejando salir demonios con alas negras, oscuras y brillantes, no tenian rostro, solo se escucho su risa, y en la mano tenian tridentes grises con un cierto aura, sus cuerpos eran de los humanos de color rojo sangre y tenian la tipica cola de satanas, pero se escucho como algunas trompetas dejaban salir unas notas armoniosas y a esto salieron los angeles de un gran porton de oro, no tenian alas, su poder era tan grande que aprendieron a volar, mostraban en sus rostros los miles de destinos que podria Shadonic seguir, estaban alegres pero listos para la batalla, en cada uno ocupaba su arpa musical rodeado de una energia nunca vista para el erizo, su delantal color blanco cubria casi todo su anatomia y tenian una aureola extraña tenia forma de las Chaos Emeralds y brillaba de los colores. El erizo quedo muy sorprendido, plasmado, atónito con lo visto. Vio que cada bando estaba a un lado de la montaña y que si empezaba la guerra, el seria la primera victima, un demonio y un angel rompieron la fila de ataque y se lanzaron al enemigo justo donde estaba Shadonic y de repente los dos seres son atrapados en el cuerpo de Shadonic, al verlo los bandos atacan y cuando el choque de enemigos atacaba al otro..._

_Estaba sobresaltado al despertar de ese sueño, estaba sudando, sintio que lo soñado era real y que cada vez la guerra en su mente era mas fuerte, pero algo distrago su atencion en tratar de entender, era Sonic que venia por la puerta del pasillo se acerco y lo miro, pregunto que le pasaba, el contesto que hacia calor y nesecitaba algo frio para sentirse bien, el erizo azul se acerco a la ventana, miro que era un lindo dia de verano y queria tomar aire, asi que salio y le dijo a Shadonic que en un rato conversaria con el, acto seguido se fue. El se sintio mejor solo, ese sueño lo dejo muy asustado y no deseaba que lo vieran asi, pero esta quietud no duro mucho cuando entro Tails preguntando por Sonic y Shadonic dijo que salio..._

_No puedo creer que salga sin hacer algo, pero es Sonic su deber es mas importante-_

_Si quieres yo te ayudo, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer algo util- se calza las air shoes_

_Gracias Shadonic-_

_Shadonic hace su "cama" es decir un sillon y una frazada, la deja ordenada y sale del taller junto con Tails en dirección a la cocina y ven que Amy estaba ahí tomando desayuno, ella les dice que tomen el desayuno para seguir con el dia y los dos se sientan_

_¿Que quieres, Shadonic?- pregunto Tails_

_no se cualquier cosa- dijo este algo nervioso_

_¿te parece bien un café con unos huevos fritos?-_

_ya gracias miles- dijo Shadonic, mientras Amy se para de la mesa_

_dime Tails suena mejor-_

_es cierto-_

_¿y como estas?- dijo Amy mientras hacia unos huevos_

_bien supongo pero me duele a veces la cabeza-_

_¿y esto es frecuente? ¿De decir todos los dias o solo de vez en cuando?- el zorrito volo hacia el estante para sacar una taza y un plato_

_en ciertas ocaciones, pero cuando me da, es muy fuerte, es como me hace trasformar en otra persona- dijo Shadonic mientras agacha la cabeza_

_aquí estan tus huevos- amablemente el erizo los recibe en un plato _

_te lo agradezco Amy, deben saber muy bien-_

_ah, que cosas dices- se sonroja- ah, se me olvida el café- y le sirve el café y el zorrito le pasa el azucar_

_gracias y buen provecho-_

_debo saber el por que el actuar tan agresiva de Shadonic-penso Tails_

_después de una sección de limpieza hogareña, Shadonic Tails y Amy descansan mientras alguien toca la puerta_

_yo voy-_

_hola Tails- entro Knuckles y después Sonic _

_ah ¿en donde estabas?- el miedo invadió al erizo azul_

_este yo fui a contarle lo sucedido a Knuckles para que nos ayude-_

_es cierto, pero ¿quien es Shadonic?-_

_soy yo- se levanta del sillon_

_hola soy Knuckles- _

_ya sabes como me llamo- ni siquiera le mira la mano_

_hummm, este tipo es muy raro- reflexiono_

_mira Knuckles te voy a contar los sucesos-_

_y Sonic le explico todo lo ocurrido de Shadonic, mientras este se habia parado y se fue a la cocina, pensando que tal vez haya que estar preparado para todo lo que hagan ellos, aunque parezcan buenos, no sabia si confiar todavía, no lo sabia, era muy extraño para Shadonic, en la habitación siguiente el erizo termina su relato sobre el erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules..._

_y eso paso-termino Sonic_

_que fuerte es, destruyo solo el juguete de Eggman y le dio una paliza a Shadow sin daño alguno-_

_pero aun no sabemos mas de el-comento Tails_

_según el no sabe donde nacio- aporto Amy_

_no se tal vez sea alguien con problemas muy profundos-_

_no lo sabemos Knuckles, pero nosotros estaremos para ayudarlo-_

_es cierto Tails nunca dejaremos a Shadonic solo- el erizo azul abrazo a su equipo, el team sonic_

_ya que estan tan alegres ¿pueden ir a comprar?- dijo la eriza rosa_

_¿por que nosotros?- refunfuño Sonic_

_o acaso quieres que te golpee con el martillo- se preparaba para sacarlo_

_bueno, bueno ya vamos equipo- y los tres fueron_

_Shadonic miro el martillo, recordando que en algun lugar lo vio, pero todo era confuso, no recordaba con facilidad, lo unico que facilmante recordo fue cuando el dr lo creo y el pregunto su fin en la vida_

_--------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Quien soy?- lo primero que le pregunto a Eggman aquel erizo_

_tu nombre es Shadonic y eres mi fiel secuaz- respondio Eggman a esa duda _

_¿y por que me creaste?- _

_para que destruyas a sonic y a Shadow ¿alguna otra pregunta?- empezando a inquetarse_

_no, esa no es la razon, dime ¿por qué me diste luz?- Shadonic empezo a intimidar a Eggman y este reaccionara tomando un arma_

_muevete un paso mas y te destruyo- aputando contra el erizo negro- pero que estupido soy, lo hize casi inmortal _

_¿por que? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? responde-Shadonic tomo por el cuello a Eggman y lo empezo a asfixiar-responde viejo _

_---------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------_

_tambien recordo el dia cuando conocio a sonic y cuando encontro trabajo,dándose cuenta quetenia que ir, el pregunto la hora a Amy y ella miro una reloj de energia solar y respondio que era las 2:45 Pm, se sintio alivido al saber que no romperia esa promesa_

_Amy espero que los fideos se cocieran y se acerco a hablarle_

_Dime Shadonic ¿de donde vienes?-_

_No lo se, creo de una capsula-_

_¿De una cápsula como Shadow?- asombrada_

_bueno solo se que fui creado ahí, lo demas es muy confuso-_

_en la mente de Shadonic la voz alegre dejaba que su vida siguiera tranquila_

_no es que sea confuso, solo que no quiero recordar mi destino que tenia para mi ese doctor malo- dijo la alegre_

_solo espera que salga de aquí y veras el cien por ciento el poder de Shadonic- dijo la grave que trataba de liberarse_

_la mente estaba llena con millones de pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones, actitudes, etc. todas guardas en carpetas, la voz alegre regresaba la normalidad al lugar mientras mas alla estaba la grave atrapada en una bola de cristal golpeando el cristal para seguir con su dominio._

_Llegamos, aqui esta lo pedido- entro primero Knuckles_

_No trajimos jugo, compramos bebida- _

_Tu y tus gustos ¿no Sonic?- _

_¿Por que me miras asi Tails, ¿que tiene de malo una rica bebida helada?-_

_nada solo que no era lo pedido por Amy-_

_esta bien para otra traigo jugo-_

_después de unos minutos, se ven que todos comen fideos con salsa, en un lado de la mesa estan Sonic, Knuckles y Shadonic y al frente Tails y Amy _

_¿me pasas la sal, Knuckles?-_

_toma- se la pasa a Sonic_

_gracias-_

_¿quieren un poco de queso rallado?- Tails le ofrece a Amy y Shadonic _

_gracias Tails- le echa un poco a su plato y se lo pasa al erizo negro_

_permiso- y se sirve tambien_

_esta muy rico- y come un poco _

_gracias Knuckles lo hice con mucho empeño-_

_si es cierto esta muy bueno- comiendo muy feliz_

_¿en serio Sonic?- se sonroja la eriza_

_si Amy eres muy buena cocinando- comento Shadonic- gracias por la comida_

_que bueno que les haya gustado chicos-_

_en otro lugar, Shadow seguía buscando una Chao Emerald en Emerald Hill junto con Rouge. La cosa se ponía mala, no la encontraban por ningún lado Rouge se sentó y dijo que necesitaba descansar, Shadow impuso que siguieran pero alguien tambien estaba en busca de las famosas gemas, el nieto de Gerald Robotnik, conocido por Eggman_

_mira que tenemos aquí- se burlo Shadow- tenemos a "el señor de los huevos" jajajaja_

_riete lo quieres Shadow pero ya consegui lo que queria- y en su maquina estaba la chao Emerald celeste _

_mira, ese bastardo la tenia-_

_no importa yo la saco de ahí- y el erizo salto hacia la cabina, pero algo detuvo su movimiento_

_¡Shadow!- grito rouge_

_¿qué? No puedo moverme- trato de moverse pero fue en vano no podia_

_sueltalo- Rouge corre hacia el egg movile y le pego una fuerte patada y rompio el campo psíquico._

_Gracias de nuevo-_

_No hay de que-_

_Maldición, mi campo esta dañado pero no vengo solo, ataquen crawl- y unos 20 robots salen de atrás de Eggman _

_Los crawl son robots con forma de guardias con casco en la cual su cabeza es parecida a un cangrejo, lleva una pinza de cangrejo en ves de una mano, en la otra porta un escudo que en la parte delantera lleva un estrella, su cuerpo es de forma de cilindro y no lleva patas se impulsa por medio de cohetes chicos. _

_Se nos viene una diversión-_

_Tu lo has dicho Shadow me voy a divertir de lo lindo-_

_Habian pasado 2 hrs de que comieran, Sonic y Knuckles estaban vendo lucha libre en la tele, Tails estaba en un nuevo invento, Amy se habia ido a comprar, pero Shadonic estaba sentado pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta que pregunto la hora_

_Son las 4:45- Sonic miro su reloj de pulsera_

_Me tengo que ir-_

_¿A donde?- pregunto Knuckles_

_a trabajar nos vemos-- _

_a es verdad ¿te gusta esa chica linda o no?-_

_no- y se fue corriendo_

_4:50 pm la chica habia entrado al "primavera reluciente" y empezo limpiar, esperando aese chico tan extraño que le dio un aire de confianza, ademas era lindo pero algo timido, la chica le gustaba Shadonic y solo al pensarlo empezó a cantar muy feliz por que lo vería aquí dentro de 10 mins. Mientras él corria con la max potencia de las air shoes y con su poder interior llego 5 mins antes de la hora prevista, sorprendiendo a la eriza rubia que lo esperaba en un ratito mas_

_llegue puntualmente-abrio la puerta- buenas tardes_

_hola Shadonic- empezo a ruborizarse_

_bueno ya estoy listo para todo-_

_bien eso me gusta de la gente que este dispuesta a todo-le pasa un delantal- toma tu delental_

_gracias-se lo pone- me queda muy bien_

_mira primero ¿puedes llevar esas cajas al almacen?-_

_ok- vio que eran cinco cajas, las tomo todas sin problema la jefa estaba atonita con la fuerza de Shadonic_

_¡¡guau que fuerte eres!- dijo la eriza mientras el las deja en una sala donde el letrero decia "almacen"_

_listo- pero de pronto miro fijamente a la eriza y sintio algo en su corazon- no puede ser antes mi cabeza y ahora el corazon- penso que era otro dolor mas pero no era eso precisamente _

_mira, que lindo te estas enamorando- la alegre se sentia muy feliz con solo saberlo_

_bah, el amor es solo un escudo de tu soledad, eso es tu estúpido amor- eso se escucho de la grave _

_el amor puede vencerlo todo-_

_solo son tonterías- se volteo para ver lo ocurrido- ya verán cuando salga de aquí- murmuro_

_Ella lo miro como hacia bien con su trabajo y era muy cortes con ella, le gustaba mas y más cuando estaba cerca de él, era su chico soñado pero también podría sentir su aire de extraño y misterioso, dándole mas interés de conocerlo mejor. El por su parte no entendía que era ese dolor en su corazón, era fuerte pero a la vez suave, sentía que era muy veloz, estaba muy feliz con sentir esa sensación._

_¿Que me pasa? ¿Que me esta pasando?- dijo en su mente_

_es el amor que te invade es bonito sentirlo, date una oportunidad para vivirlo- respondió la alegre_

_continuara... _

_bueno aquí termina un nuevo cap de El Caos Interior, me pase un poco la mano pero me encanta escribir, que le puedo decir XDDDD, solo espero que dejen un review para ver como quedo y darme ánimos para seguirlo ok _

_Ah otra cosa, antes que se me olvide si se les ocurre una idea buena para el fic mándenla y yo la tratare de escribir, dedicándole el cap a esa persona ¿ok? Esta muy kawai la idea ¿no? _

_se despide esperando que dejen reviews_

_Ka No Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H _


	5. Romance Antes de la Batalla

_Ya estoy de vuelta y con otro capitulo de "El Caos Interior" estoy con mas ganas de seguirlo y les quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas interesadas que quieren que lo siga, bueno aquí estan las respuestas de los reviews que me dejaron uds_

_Sabaku no Kimera: si vienen mas peleas para tu gusto y el mio pero eso se vera con el fic gracias_

" _siento que algo me invade, que me hace sentir distinto no se lo que es pero me tranquiliza y me hace bien, quiero saber que es, quiero saber como nacio dentro de mi, pero tambien me duele pensar que como es algo extraño talvez también me haga daño, pero estoy decidido a descubrir esta sensación tan gratificante, pero estoy listo para no dejarme pasar a llevar por nadie por que soy la hiper ultimate live form Shadonic The Hedgehog, pero algo malo pasara en mi que nunca nadie se lo haya imaginado..." _

_**Capitulo 4: **Romance antes de la batalla_

_Solo me falta explicarle en que consiste esto del amor- dijo la voz alegre_

_Hump- gruño la grave_

_Ah recuerdo que tu nunca te enamoraste grave-_

_Si y me alegro no haberlo hecho, es mas ni siquiera lo tenia en mis planes-_

_Tu te lo pierdes-_

_La eriza dejo que Shadonic tomara un descanso eran las 5:20 Pm era hora de abrir ya que se acercaba la hora de salida de los escolares y siempre compraban ahí los helados u otras cosas de alimento, ella se acerco a Shadonic y le pregunto si estaba cansado y el respondio que no es mas tenia mucha mas ganas de hacer algo, ella se sorprendio y dijo que mejor conversaran mientras esperaban, como para sacarle información y conocerlo mejor ya que el erizo no le conto mucho de su pasado y penso preguntárselo ahora, Shadonic estaba sentado en una mesa y la chica erizo al lado de el_

_Shadonic dime ¿de donde vienes? Es que nunca he visto tu cara-_

_No lo se, solo digamos que estoy de viaje y soy nuevo aquí- respondio este_

_Buena respuesta Shadonic, espero ayudarte en algo que tu no sepas- dijo la voz alegre_

_Ya me falta muy poco para salir estupido- la esfera tenia varias grietas y la voz grave seguia rompiendo de a poco_

_Y dime ¿tienes padres?-_

_No-_

_A lo siento no debi preguntarte eso, tal ves te moleste-_

_No te preocupes por eso- y se acerca un poco mas a la chica- ahora me toca a mi preguntar ¿no te parece?_

_Si es cierto, lo siento pero pregunta lo que tu quieras-_

_Primero dime tu nombre- se acerca mas por instinto no por su voluntad quedando junto a ella_

_Me.. me lla.. mo Saiki, Saiki Glean- roja completamente estaba al decir su nombre_

_Un nombre con misterio, suena lindo y a la ves profundo- míra el sol como empieza a caer y dejar entrar el atardecer anaranjado_

_¿Tu lo crees?- Su cara se acerca un poco mas a la de el sin que se de cuenta_

_si eso creo yo – la mira y ve como se acerca- ¿que haces?_

_Yo solo quiero darte las gracias con un besito en la mejilla- y se lo da toda roja_

_Pregunta cuando tu das un beso ¿te sonrojas?- los ojos azules se conectan con los ojos carmesí de la chica, ella roja y el estaba normal_

_Este... no siempre pero preparate para abrir- ella se para y se va al meson- bueno aquí empieza el trabajo real_

_Estoy listo para todo- se incorpora y se dirige a la puerta y ve como jóvenes estaban esperando que el comercial dejara entrar a sus clientes habituales_

_El abrio y un monton de gente entro para comprar, el uso Chaos control y se fue la mesa con Saiki y atiende a un a velocidad que dejo impresionada a su jefa-amiga, dejando casi vacio el lugar, pero un par de amigas una eriza y una coneja entran viendo lo guapo que es Shadonic _

_Mira a ese chico que atiende es tan lindo- comento la eriza morada con traje de escolar al verlo con el delantal_

_Si es lindo, me gustaria que fuese solo mio- _

_Hey es solo mio-_

_Ya dejemos de pelear y preguntemos si quiere estair con nosotras- de improviso dijo la coneja naranja oscuro_

_Se acercan con la escusa que quieren un helado, cosa que Saiki va a hacerlos mientras que el cobra los helados_

_Son 1000 anillos señoritas-_

_que cortes y si te lo pagamos con 1000 besos de las dos ¿que te parece guapo?- _

_¿como te llamas?- pregunto la amiga_

_soy Shadonic-_

_que nombre tan varonil me gusta los hombres como tu y ¿que edad tienes?-_

_17- algo tajante con la señoritas_

_eres mayor que nosotras- la eriza sostiene la cara del erizo negro con franjas y se acerca a darle un beso- Sabes me gustas mucho y quiero darte un beso ¿que me dices? _

_Este... por favor no lo haga-_

_Dejate llevar Shadonic y algun dia podrias salir con nosotras- y la otra amiga esperaba su turno para tambien besarlo_

_No se si yo pueda- se ponia nervioso por la accion de la chica_

_¿Ves lo que pasa con el amor? Es solo una forma de manipular a la gente y nada mas nunca existe esa porqueria en la vida- _

_te equivocas, ellas estan mal, el amor se gana de a poco y no es eso como tu dices- responde la alegre_

_ja, entonces que haras para sacarte a la chicas de encima ¿eh cupido? Jajajajajajajajajajaja- se cae de la risa la voz grave_

_los labios de los erizos estaban tan cerca del beso pero aparece Saiki viendo el espectáculo y lo interrumpe empujando el erizo negro para que no recibiera el beso de esas brujas escolares_

_ejem ejem aquí estan sus helados- y se los pasa_

_son 1000 anillos- se separa de la eriza morada_

_aquí tienes- se los deja en la mesa con fuerza- ya veo que a ti también te gusta ¿o me equivoco saiki?- enojada_

_pero veras que el sera nuestro- y se van_

_¿es cierto eso que dijeron las chicas Saiki?- _

_no son puras mentiras , mejor sigamos con el negocio- se voltea y camina hacia el baño- atiende tu por favor, nesecito agua_

_esta bien- y atiende a los alumnos de la escuela "imperio Chaos" _

_no se que me pasa estoy sintiendo celos de una chicas menores que yo y se supone que tienen 14 años y yo 16 por que me pasa, el sera el amor que estaba buscando hace tiempo no lo se pero me gusta mucho- penso mientras tomaba un poco de agua_

_¿te sientes bien?-_

_si, estoy bien gracias Shadonic, oye ¿y los clientes?- lo mira directo a los ojos azules apagados que mostraban algo que ella preguntaba a si misma- ¿que sera que me oculte Shadonic?_

_Ya los atendi bueno ¿volvamos Saiki?- y le ofrece la mano_

_Ella la toma y regresan al mesón donde estaba la caja registradora, Saiki Grean sintio muy felicidad que la llevara de la mano, aunque el no la noto que estaba nerviosa , pero se controlo o si no perderia esa oportunidad de oro para ella, que era estar con el asi de tranquilo..._

_En otra parte alguien escapaba de Emerald hill, mientras el team dark, sin omega, descansaba de la pelea contra los crawls, y todos estaban hechos pedazos, quedaron restos de la batalla: un pedazos de metal como de un robot tirados por todas partes, un gran agujero negro en el suelo provocado de un fallo de Eggman al querer matar a Shadow y Rouge con un laser, y en medio de eso brillaba la Chaos Emerald celeste._

_Por fin la tengo- la toma y siente su poder de nuevo como crece_

_¡¡Ah!- se estira la murciélago- ¡¡que entretenido calentamiento fue ese!_

_Bueno ahora debo encontrar a ese tipo Shadonic para la revancha-_

_Pero tomemos un descanso ademas me prometiste que iriamos a comer después de la batalla, recuerda tu me lo prometiste-_

_Si si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero vamos ahora ya qua quiero pelear con el lo mas rapido posible- se dirige a la ciudad_

_Pero primero debo vestirme adecuadamente, yo no voy asi toda sucia a un restaurante de cinco estrellas-_

_Oh rayos ¿por que no mejor vas asi?- la miro pero algo le hiza cambiar de opinión- okok vamos a cambiarnos ok_

_Asi me gusta, vamos- y ella se va volando_

_Prefiero ir asi, pero tal vez me mate si se lo digo, oye Rouge espera- y se va con su nueva esmeralda celeste en su poder- pero valio la pena tengo ahora una Chaos Emerald, por fin vera ese Shadonic quien es Shadow_

_Llegan al departamento, el primero en bañarse es Shadow, el tomaba su baño pensando en el dia que conocio a todos y en especial a maria, pero en su mente pasa como Shadonic lo vence y como se rie de el, cosa que empezo a enfurecer a Shadow y a gritar como un loco, pero se controla y sigue bañándose. Ya fuera con una toalla en la cintura sale del baño y ve como Rouge lo espera_

_¿Y esos gritos que diste en la ducha?- estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada a la pared como lo hace el erizo negro ojos carmesi_

_no es nada, vamos apurate metete tu al baño ya que tengo que pelear a la noche- la agarra y la empuja para se bañara_

_hey no es forma de tratar a una dama-_

_bueno tu no eres una señorita muy "femenina" que digamos pero lo eres un poquito- sonrie_

_¿que insinuas con eso?-_

_yo nada no se que pensaras tu pero mejor apurate- _

_ya ya ok esta no se olvida Shadow the Hedgehog- y cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza Rouge_

_bueno ahora a vestirme-_

_se coloco una camisa azul oscura, con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros obvio, el unico color que el acepta para vestirse de esa manera, estaba listo para salir, tomo asiento y vio el canal de noticias y que nombraban como los edificios mas populares fueron destruidos de la nada, se veia como un helicóptero sobrevolaba el lugar, era el caos habia gente llorando por la muerte de sus familiares y unos testigos que vieron como un ser encapuchado los destruyo de un solo ataque._

_Maldición ese tipo me las pagara, tal vez sea un aliando de Eggman o algo asi debo saberlo para cumplir con mi misión- _

_El erizo miro atento a la tele que no se dio cuenta que Rouge estaba lista para salir, venia con un traje morado escotado con un pequeño corte al final de vestido para mas movilidad, unos guantes negros, medias negras también y zapatos blancos taco alto. Ella se acerco a la tele, vio la noticia y como se sentia Shadow por eso. Le dio animos y le dijo que fueran a un restaurante llamado " metrópolis evolution" era el mas caro de la ciudad, Rouge lo conocia ya que ahí se hacian casi la mayoria de los negocios de los ricos y ella tenia muchas ganas de comer ahí. Ella saco su ferrari negro y empezo a conducir, llegando en poco tiempo al restaurante, ella lo estaciona y los dos salen del auto_

_Aquí es, ¿es elegante no lo crees?-_

_Si, ya lo vi-mirando a todos lados _

_¿Que haces Shadow?- le pregunta Rouge_

_trato de ver si viene ese tipo tan engreído-_

_mira quien lo dice, el que nunca ha sido creido, ¿no ultimate live form Shadow the Hedgehog?- _

_muy astuta ¿no Rouge? Mira ya estamos a mano asi que mejor entremos-_

_¿perdon? ¿tu dándome ordenes a mi? Recuerda quien fue quien te libero...-_

_si lo se, tu fuiste pero debo hablar contigo adentro...- Rouge no pudo ver mas la cara de Shadow cuando le dijo eso_

_vamos amigo- y entran al restaurant_

_en otro lugar de station square los integrantes del team Sonic, Amy y Cream estaban viendo un película de terror_

_dale duro- grito Knuckles mientras tiraba puños al aire_

_callate Knuckles no dejas oir la película-_

_rayos-y se sienta_

_en la tele estaba un tipo que fue encadenado en una mazmorra, una sombra se acerca con un cuchillo lentamente al tipo, el no se da cuenta y afuera los televidentes quedan muy asustados viendo como la sombra se acerca y el este durmiendo_

_¡¡despierta despierta!- gritan todos- ¡¡antes que..!- y se tapan al ver la escena_

_la sombra le enterro el arma en el estomago y se fue, después salia que volvían en pocos minutos con "la sombra contra lo gris"y ellos empezaron a deducir quien era esa sombra_

_es el teniente, le tenia mala desde que se acosto con su hija- _

_no Tails fue la amante del tipo recuerda que le pedia un millon de dolares- dijo Amy_

_es el tipo que casi el lo mata a cuchillazos ¿como se llamaba el Sonic?-_

_este no me acuerdo Knuckles, es algo raro el nombre-_

_vamos a comprar algo ¿quien viene?- dijo Cream _

_yo voy- se ofrecio Tails_

_yo me quedo-_

_yo te acompaño Cream-Amy se para del sillon y ve como Sonic tanto como Knuckles cambian el canal- ¿no vienen uds dos? _

_No gracias- Knuckles responde sin quitarle la vista a la tele _

_Ah traigan algo para beber y algunas papas fritas ¿ya?- Sonic los mira mientras Tails abre la puerta_

_Ya esta bien- _

_Bueno nos vemos- Amy cierra la puerta y los tres se van corriendo a la ciudad_

_Dejala en las luchas- dijo el echidna rojo_

_No veamos el partido de Fútbol-_

_Ya dejala ahí- y se quedan sentados viendo el partido del clásico SA Vs SA2_

_Vamos equipo tu puedes- grito Sonic mientras comia unas palomitas que le quedaban_

_¡¡Deja de gritar!- _

_vamos Knuckles apoya a mi equipo-_

_bueno ya ok, si es para que tu te calles... vamos SA2- _

_el trayecto para el trio era hermoso, vieron como la oscuridad de la luna los llenaba de energia y como la tranquilidad los invadia, ellos apuraron el paso al escuchar como marcaban las 9 Pm, todo el tiempo se paso tan rapido para ellos al ver ese estreno, llevaban como 3 hrs viendo películas tenian mucha comida en la mesa pero se acabo y debian comprar, se detuvieron el primera tienda abierta en el camino, se llamaba "primavera reluciente" se veia muy alegre el nombre y grupo entro a comprar muchas cosas, en el mesón estaba Saiki esperándolos para atenderlos_

_buenas noches ¿que desean comprar?- con cortesía _

_queremos unas 4 bebidas de 3 lts, 5 paquetes de papas fritas grandes y 10 paquetes de galletas " primavera"- _

_muy bien por favor espere sr- y entra al almacen_

_espero que no se tarde mucho- dijo Amy_

_me parecio simpatica la joven- comento Cream_

_si, es muy amable- _

_pero Tails ¿no se nos olvida algo?-_

_no, por lo que recuerdo-_

_adentro Shadonic estaba sacando las galletas primavera, la especialidad de la casa, de un estante y las apilo para llevárselas todas juntas, mientras Saiki regresaba para sacar lo encargados por los clientes, primero saco las papas dejandolas en el mesón, luego fue por las bebidas, haciendole compañía a las papas fritas, pero se abre la puerta y un chico llevaba las galletas y las deja en el mesón, cosa que le sorprendio era que tials, Amy y alguien venian a comprara aquí donde el trabajaba. Ellos a su vez se quedaron plop al verlo trabajando aquí, siendo esta un coincidencia muy grande..._

_hola Amy y Tails-_

_hola Shadonic, ¿con que trabajas aquí?- _

_no Amy, es solo una prueba que tengo para ver si puedo quedarme-_

_ah ya veo-_

_por lo que veo le pones empeño, ya que tu fuerza resalta mucho- dijo el zorrito_

_si, quiero trabajar aquí- _

_Saiki estaba peor que todos miraba como Shadonic y los clientes conversaban muy normal y tranquilamente_

_Este ¿uds se conocen?- _

_Ah perdona por no presentartelos, ellos son Amy rose, miles prower y ella es..._

_Soy Cream mucho gusto-_

_Hola- dijeron los clientes amigos de Shadonic _

_Hola soy Saiki Glean, esperen los conozco son amigos de Sonic the Hedgehog, el heroe de la ciudad-_

_Si, es cierto somos muy amigos de el- respondio Amy_

_De echo, ¿no vino el con uds?- pregunto el erizo_

_No, se quedo viendo el Fútbol con Knuckles- _

_Ah, ese Sonic bueno ya saben, el me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo-_

_¿Asi que era Sonic el que vino contigo ayer?-_

_si- _

_ah que bien por fin lo conozco en persona-_

_cuanto es en total- pregunto Cream_

_a ver son como 4750 anillos, pero por ser uds le dare una rebaja son, en total 3500 anillos-_

_gracias Saiki- Tails le pasa el dinero_

_graicas a uds por comprar aquí-_

_oigan esperen un poco dile a Sonic que no tardare en volver-_

_bien Shadonic yo se lo dire personalmente- abrio la puerta y se despidio de su amigo_

_gracias Amy-_

_adios- y se escucho como se cerro la puerta_

_bueno Shadonic creo que te puedes quedar aquí, eres lo que buscaba: una persona cortes y preocupado por los clientes, ademas de tu fuerza y velocidad, ya eres parte de la tienda_

_gracias Saiki- y la abraza_

_hey ¿eso que fue?- dijo algo asustado la grave_

_parace que la voluntad propia de Shadonic empieza a nacer-dijo a la alegre_

_al contrario ademas me caes bien y eso tambien es importante la confianza entre las personas- se enociono mucho saiki_

_¿oye te puedo pedir algo?- se alejo un poco de la chica_

_¿que es Shadonic?- _

_te puedo dar un beso de agradecimiento-_

_si claro- dijo Saiki mientras reciba el calido beso del erizo en su mejilla_

_gracias por todo-_

_bueno debemos cerrar pronto- miro el reloj y eran las 9:30 Pm- cerramos a las 10 asi que por mientras ¿puedes ordenar el almacen?-_

_muy bien- y se fue _

_es tiempo que lo conozca bien desde mañana hare lo posible para acercarme a el-_

_mientras nuestros amigos estaban caminando lento hacia la cas de Tails pero se detiene justo al lado de ellos el ferrari negro conciertas personas conocidas para el grupo, Rouge y Shadow que iban a buscar a ese tipo que lo derroto una vez y queria la revancha est5a vez con todo su poder y acabar esta batalla d una ves por todas, ella venia escuchando I doesn't matter de un CD de Sonic Adventure 2, el por su parte parecia un cuerpo sin vida solo queira pelear, nada mas pedia. Se sintio solo, pero la ayuda incondicional de Rouge lo ayudo un poco a sentirse bien, ademas queria contárselo a alguien y ella supo escuchar todo. Pero en ese momento queria ver la cara de Shadonic y demostrar su superioridad..._

_amigos ¿han visto a un erizo negro con franjas rojas y azules?-_

_Tails recordo lo ocurrido con Shadow y Shadonic, evitando que este empezara a pelear_

_¿Pero para que lo quieren?- pregunto_

_lo busco para la revancha- contesto el erizo negro de ojos carmesí_

_no lo he visto- _

_si lo ven diganle que Shadow lo busca para ciertos asuntos pendientes- dijo Rouge justo cuando prendio el motor, pero una puerta se abre y de ella sale Shadonic con Saiki,ya que ella debia hacer unos tramites y decidio cerrar temprano_

_ya lo sabes Shadonic mañana a las 5-_

_si, estare temprano aquí-_

_lo que Tails queria evitar no lo fue, Shadow miro de donde provenia esa voz, volteo y lo vio pero mas tranquilo y normal, no mostraba su verdadero poder, Shadow penso que estaba guardando energias para el combate de nuevo, el grito su nombre y verifico su nombre, era el ya que le daba la espalda en un principio, pero se bajo del auto y se acerco a el, quedando frente a frente, el erizo negro de ojos azules lo mira extrañado, nunca lo habia visto en su vida. Cuando el cambia su memoria falla y se olvida de todo lo ocurrido enle otro estado, no recuerde que tuvo un combate con el, dejando a Shadonic mas confundido..._

_oh no, esto sera mas difícil tendre que dar todo de mi- dijo la voz alegre- espero que Shadow me perdone_

_jajajajajajaja, me falta poco para salir- las grietas eran mucho mas grandes y solo un golpe fuerte lo abriria pero estaba cansado y se sento a esperar que las fuersas lo acompañen_

_¿te acuerdas de mi Shadonic?- _

_no, nunca te he visto ¿quien eres?-_

_soy Shadow the Hedgehog, pero que mala memoria tienes ¿por que no la refrescas con una batalla?- el callejón donde salieron Saiki y Shadonic esa muy estrecha Shadonic prefirió un lugar mas amplio_

_mejor arriba de ese edificio- apunto al mas grande_

_muy bien- y se fue corriendo_

_acompañame Saiki- la toma de la mano y llegan en un instante a la azotea del edificio donde seria el combate_

_eres muy rapido, es mas no te costo sin 2 segundos-_

_ya llegaste, me lo pensaba- Shadow tanto Rouge estaban recien llegando a la azotea_

_abajo cerca del primavera reluciente estaban los tresa atonitos de lo ocurrido, Tails le dijo a Cream y Amy que fueran por Sonic y Knuckles, el por mientras trataria de evitar ese combate, el corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y después de unos minutos estaba en eel lugar del combate viendo como Shadow le preguntaba como no se iba a acordar_

_ya me aburres de tantas mentiras mejor pelea si no quieres salir lastimado-_

_si tu quieres pelear esta bien- _

_ten cuidado Shadonic- grito Saiki_

_dejalos son cosas de hombres no creo que Shadow vaya a matar a Shadonic solo quiere mostrar su poder- le dijo Rouge_

_eso espero-_

_Amy habia llegado donde Sonic y Knuckles, las bolsas las dejo en la mesa y fue donde su erizo _

_Sonic tenemos problemas Shadow quieres pelear con Shadonic-_

_No creo que sea tan grave, de seguro que le da su paliza a Shadow-_

_Pero es que Shadow parecia poseído tal vez quiera matarlo-_

_Eso si me parece grave, vamos Knuckles nesecitamos tu ayuda-_

_Ya me estba aburriendo de ver tele- se para del sillon se van los cuarto_

_Ya paren de discutir- decia Tails_

_No te metas- gruño Shadow- Esta vez no me ganaras_

_Bueno preparate- se colocaba en posicion de lucha_

_Hey ¿me perdi de algo? ¿Como estas Shadow y tu Shadonic?- dijo el erizo azul_

_Justo a tiempo- descansaba Amy en una silla que habia ahi_

_Que bueno que vienes Sonic debemos evitar la pelea-_

_Dejalos si quieren pelear, que lo hagan, pero si lo trata de matar ahi yo me meto-_

_Eso quiero ver lucha en vivo- grito Knuckles _

_¿Listo Shadow?-dijo Shadonic _

_listo-_

_continuara... _

_aquí termina el cap de "El Caos Interior" , espero que les haya gustado pero en el otro cap se viene mejor ya que es donde mas se pone interesante... no les puedo adelantar mas del cap lo siento pero asi es la cosa ;D_

_por fa traten de dejar reviews para que evaluen mi trabajo, ya que es lo las importante en mi vida tratar de superarme mas y mas, por fa jajajajajaja XDDDDD_

_se despide esperando sus reviews, ¡¡¡¡nos vemos en el otro cap!_

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H_


	6. Descubriendo un Poder del Pasado

"Las cosas cambien desde ahora, ¿estan listos para leer este capitulo?" Piénsenlo dos veces antes de seguir con esta lectura...

_Bueno ahora llega la verdadera revelación de Shadonic, donde las cosas seran distintas, no se sabe mucho de las causas pero si su reaccion y como les afectara a Sonic y su grupo. "Comienza el caos ¿tu estas listo para esto? No me digas después que no te lo adverti" _

_Pero antes a responder reviews:_

_Sabaku no Kimera: bueno eso te lo puedo decir pero lo veras mientras transcurra el fanfic asi que solo espera un poco mas ¿ya?_

"_Todas la cosas se vuelven oscuras ya no son importantes el amor y el cariño ahora solo el odio y la venganza, tal vez, tal vez sea necesario mostrar todo ese poder que llevo dentro, tal vez, pero tengo algo que me lo impone y no se que es, quiero saber, deseo saberlo por todo lo que pasa y por que esta existencia tan extraña..."_

_disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Sega y Sonic team, menos Shadonic Firent the Hedgehog y Saiki Glean , que son de su servidor ×D._

_**Capitulo 5: Descubriendo algo del pasado. El comienzo del final...**_

Que empieze el combate- grito Sonic 

_Y los contendientes se disponer a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, fue rapida ya que los dos contaban con mas poder, todos observaban como ellos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, Shadow lo dio una serie de golpes en la zona abdominal, luego se alejo y vio como Shadonic no sintio dolor de eso, "es muy parecido a lo del otro dia, no se veia que recibiera daño alguno" penso mientras desaparecia en el tiempo-espacio del Chaos Control, el erizo ojiazul también anuncio el Chaos Control y desaparecio, los teleespectadores solo notaban que unas chispas salir de la nada y unos ruidos de golpes. Dentro de esa dimensión Shadow tanto como Shadonic seguían peleando dándose muchos golpes, Shadonic lo tomo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, Shadow salio disparado hacia una antena de televisión, y todos pudieron verlo junto a Shadonic que se le acercaba... _

_¿Estas bien?- le ofrece la mano_

_deja de ser buena persona conmigo y sigue peleando como la otra vez-_

_pero es verdad que no lo recuerdo-_

_deja de mentir-_

_en serio no te miento-_

_Sonic te vio de una manera rara, ¿no es cierto lo que dijo?- Sonic afirmo la afirmación de Shadow-¡¡¡Chaos Control!_

_Y de nuevo se vio como las chispas y los ruidos aparecen, mietras los demas rodeaban a Sonic _

_¿Que paso Sonic el otro dia?- pregunto Sonic_

_mira lo que paso fue lo siguente...- y empezo a contar como Shadonic se tranformaba_

_-------------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------------_

"_(...)ya después de 20 min de caminar_

_Ya tienes empleo, mira se de un amigo mio que te puede ayudar se llama Miles Prower pero le dicen Tails- sonic miro como la ciudad estaba oscureciendo _

_No se tal vez no pueda ir- Shadonic muy triste - ¿que debo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer? No de nuevo no ese dolor, necesito ayuda por favor ayúdenme- decia en su mente y de repente se le cae el helado, cosa que el no quiso comer mas_

_Mira vamos , se que se llevaran muy bien-noto que el helado estaba en el suelo- oye Shadonic, ¿estas bien?- miro que su acompañante estaba con las manos en la cabeza quejándose _

_Shadonic grito por el dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y al no poder soportarlo, se cayo al suelo y siguió gritando, Sonic se acerco para verlo, pero recibio un golpe leve para que se fuera, el no hizo caso y se quedo y vio como los ojos lo miraban con furia. El asombro no se lo podria sacar Sonic cuando Shadonic empezo a volar cubierto por el aura gris y a llegar a desaparecer del lugar_

_No puede ser, esa energia es mas poderosa que las chaos Emeralds, Shadonic tu no puedes ser... lo mejor sera ir a buscarlo- y como un flash se fue donde la intuición lo guio(...)"_

_-----------------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------_

_tal vez era eso lo que tenia por dentro por ocultar, pero si el no lo recuerda algo pasa en su mente- penso muy nerviosa Saiki por la situación que pasaba su amor secreto_

_adentro de la mente de Shadonic, estaban peleando también la voz grave y la voz alegre, en un diablo y el otro en angel, que representaban sus sentimientos malos y buenos, la grave queria el control de la mente y del poder de Shadonic que aun estaba oculto en algun lugar de su alma, mientras la alegre tenia que detenerlo para que sus planes no se cumplieran..._

_hace tiempo que no peleábamos, pero yo con este tiempo he fortalecido mi cuerpo- dijo la voz grave que peleaba con su tridente rojo tratando de impactarle al ser bueno_

_pero yo peleo para detenerte y que vuelvas a ser el de antes- y con su arco detuvo el golpe que iba directo a su corazon _

_ja, ya no quiero ser un ser sin poder y que tenga servirle a alguien- prepara otro ataque pero a la cabeza- quiero ser libre y no me importa las consecuencias que tenga- y le da un fuerte golpe que lo nockea_

_ahora yo tomare el control de la mente y dejare que el poder oculto florezca y destruya todo el mundo jajajajajajajajaja- y empieza de nuevo a tomar de a poco la mente de Shadonic_

_me hubiera gustado verlo antes-_

_por que esos gustos Knuckles- decia Tails algo molesto con Sonic_

_ya calmate no creo que se vayan a morir si combaten un poco- decia la causa del enojo del zorrito_

_¿y desde cuando conoces a Shadonic, Saiki?- _

_este desde ayer Amy- respondio muy roja_

_ah, que suerte tienes atener alguien preocupado como el en tu tienda-_

_si, es una suerte caida del cielo-_

_¿que ella es la jefa de ese tipo?- sorprendiendose Rouge_

_si, porque-_

_no nada curiosidad- volviendo a ver la pelea_

_¿quien es ella?- pregunto Saiki_

_es la srta Rouge es amiga del sr Shadow- resoluciono cream_

_ah-_

_vamos Shadow tu puedes- animaba la murgielago blanco_

_en la pelea Shadow estaba "supuestamente" llevando una ventaja pero Shadonic igual daba sus golpes al erizo ojos carmesí llevando mucho daño por los poderososo golpes de Shadonic, en cambio el no se veia daño alguno, Shadow lo envio con una patada a unas mesas que estaban medio rotas dejando de estar ya que el impacto fue tremendo y Shadow estaba mejor en ese momento, pero algo se proyectaba de color negro que se hacia grande cada vez mas , Shadow sintio ese poder y todos lo vieron como algo que salia de los escombros, era the hiper ultimate live form Shadonic the hedgohog que estaba completamente dominado por la voz grave y ese golpe habia dado el suficiente poder para destruir el mundo de solo un toque, no se pudo ver esa mirada azul apagada sino que no habia pupila solo era blanco, parecia un demonio en vivo, sus anillos llevaban púas metalicas y su aura negra lo dejo casi invisible, Sonic penso lo terrible en ese momento, tenia la idea que que eso iba a pasar un dia..._

_¡¡¡¡Shadow deja de pelear ahora!- grito_

_dejame solo Sonic debo seguir con ese combate- y se dispuso a dra el mas grande golpe en su vida y de la nada Shadonic lo golpea en la espalda que el impacto contra el edificio lo dejo medio muerto, Saiki estaba completamente asustada como su " amor " mata a un ser que se suponia ser inmortal, los demas no dijieron nada del asombro de la escena, Shadonic se le acerco a Shadow y le levanto la cara..._

_recuerda quien soy yo Shadow, soy la forma de vida mas poderosa en el mundo- y le hunde la cara en el edificio con tanta fuerza- ¡¡¡¡¡¿ME OISTE BIEN!- se devuelve donde estaba el grupo _

_todos vieron la verdadera fuerza de Shadonic y no podian creer que el antes era alguien muy simpatico y que les daba tranquilidad era un ser sin alma ni corazon, se quedaron ahí como el se les acercaba lentamente, Saiki se le acerco_

_¿que te pasa, tu no eres el Shadonic que yo conozco, dime ¿que te pasa?-_

_cuidado Saiki- grito Sonic_

_no tengo tiempo para hablar con mortales como tu- la empuja- debo dominar el mundo jajajajaja- y se teletransporta_

_¿estas bien saiki?- el zorrito se le acerca y le ayuda a pararse_

_si estoy bien pero quiero saber que le pasa a mi Shadonic-_

_este ¿dijiste "mi" Shadonic?- sorprendido el erizo azul con la confesión de la eriza amarilla_

_este no debí decirlo. Pero no es tiempo para esto debemos ir por el-_

_espera debemos ayudar a Shadow- dijo Knuckles_

_era cierto, Shadow podria ayudarles si el erizo azul se lo pedia, Tails y Rouge fueron volando con Cream y lo trajeron a la azotea donde todos lo fueron a ver_

_¿Shadow estas bien?- pregunto su amiga _

_si algo pero ¿que hacen ellos aquí?-_

_esteee te ayudamos a salir de ese hoyo grande que provoco Shadonic, que malagradecido eres- gruño el echidna_

_no le hagas caso- Sonic lo levanto-¿te duele?_

_No para nada- apreto los dientes al tratar de caminar y se toco las piernas que ran las causantes de esto_

_Te llevare al hospital- lo cargo pro el otro se engaba y golpeaba al erizo_

_Dejame, estoy bien yo puedo ir solo- decia Shadow en la espalda del erizo azul_

_Ya cortala- Shadow dejo de safarse mostrando asombro de la preocupación de Sonic por su persona- te llevare cueste lo que me cueste_

_Nosotros iremos a buscar a Shadonic- _

_Gracias Rouge-_

_No es nada ademas te llevas a mi amigo en tus hombros-_

_Si para que veas, nos vemos llamen al celular si lo encuentran- y se fue_

_Pensemos en donde podria estar este Shadonic- dijo Tails _

_Espero que le este bien no importa donde este ahora- pensaba Saiki _

_Debio ir al centro de la cuidad ahí puede que este- _

_Es verdad, puede estar ahí aterrando a la gente, buena idea amy-_

_Sr Tails debemos ir rapido si lo queremos encontrar-_

_La chica tiene razon vamos- tanto Rouge como Cream empiezan a volar desde un borde del edificio _

_Esperenme- Tails mueve rapidamente sus colas y se eleva_

_Amy yo te llevo- y la eriza se toma de su amiga_

_Gracias Cream-_

_Saiki ven conmigo-_

_Gracias perdon ¿cual es tu nombre?_

_Me llamo Knuckles the echidna mucho gusto-_

_El gusto es mio- y se toma de la manos del guardian que empieza a planear_

_Hump- se fue mas rapido _

_Parace que de verdad Rouge quiere a Knuckles jijijijiji- dijo Tails mientras miraba calladamente la situación_

_Pero no era hora de pensar en eso que se puede arreglar, debian pensar en atrapar a Shadonic y tratar de calmarlo a toda costa antes que destruyera la ciudad por completo. El erizo negro que estaba completamente enojado, encapuchado nuevamente, caminaba por la calle pensando que seria casi imposible encontralo en tanta multitud en la avenida principal de station square vio como un tipo lo empuja con el hombro y se voltea para verlo mejor y decir unas cuantas "palabras" cosa que ofendio al ciudadano y trato de pegarle pero se quedo inmóvil por un segundo y se cae dejando ver a Shadonic como el tiene un corazon y como su guante corria sangre, el tipo en la espalda tenia un gran hoyo donde se le extrajo el organo, la gente no lo podria creer lo que veia, el emcapuchado habia vuelto a cuasar maldades y a destruir la ciudad la gente corria desesperada al reconocerlo, empezo a volar y a destruir a la gente que estaba en su alrededor con solo expulsar su aura negra, alfuien estaba muy feliz por todo lo ocurrido..._

_¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA ES CUANDO EL VERDADERO Shadonic THE Hedgehog DESTRUIRA TODO A SU PASO!- grito la voz grave en toda la mente de Shadonic, mientras la voz alegre estaba tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas ya que fuernon absorbidas por su contraparte_

_debe haber algo que lo detenga, no puede ser es el final para todos- y guardo sus ultimas fuerzas hasta que tuviera un plan _

_¡¡¡mira alegre como los mortales mueren a mi paso!-se voltea y ve que nadie le responde- ah, debe estar muerto pense que me haria la guerra pero solo era un debilucho-Y siguo controlando_

_la sala era muy larga. No se sabia si se podria salvar pero el siguo con que el si lo haria, los doctores entraron y el estaba ahí para minarlo en todo, ya que esa fue la condicion que dio el paciente para que lo vieran y lo curaran, Sonic tomo una bata y una mascarilla y vio como al erizo Shadow le trataban de para la hemorragia, unieron las partes dañadas y de cicatrizaban el cuerpo, fue ron momentos difíciles para los dos, creian que se no lo lograrian, peor al final si se pudo, ahora Shadow deberia estar en cama pero se paro y con la Chaos Emerald se curo completamente, la intervención medica fue para lo mas grave del daño sufrido._

_Ya estoy listo- y se vio a un erizo negro curado_

_Ya me esperaba que te quedaras en cama y con esa bata jajaja-_

_Si claro Sonic, ya te quiero ver como Amy es tu enfermera-_

_Jajaja muy gracioso ¿no Shadow, mejor quitate esa bata pareces abuelo-_

_Bueno no tenemos tiempo para molestar hay que ir por Shadonic- rompe la bata que vesti, era de color turquesa, llegaba a los tobillos y alguien golpeo la puerta y entro_

_Sr Shadow debe ¿dormir?- la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar un poco de viento- oh no, ese paciente siempre da problemas_

_El pleno vuelo vieron como Shadonic estaba causando problemas y destruyendo la ciudad a su paso, Rouge tomo su celular y marco rapidamente a Sonic._

_Sonic.. lo encontramos... esta en la plaza principal...¿como esta Shadow?... ese tonto nunca cambia apurense necesitamos su ayuda- y colgo _

_¡¡¡Vamos por el!- y empezo a descender el echidna_

_rapido antes que nos descubra- _

_pero debemos ser cautelosos- dijo Tails mientras en su mente trataba de ver como hacer para capturarlo_

_todos bajaron con mucho silencio, se escondieron en un edificio cercano mientras veian como el erizo negro peleaba con la policia que recien llegaba, después de un llamado de una telespectadora muy asustada desde su departamento. Los policias, siendo ellos mas de 50 empezaron a disparar en su cuerpo, la balas volaron a otra dirección cuando chocaban contra el, se les acerco y todos retocedieron aun disparando, el apreto su puño cubierto del aura y golpeo fuertemente el suelo y salieron murallas del aura que mataban a todo que les tocaba, estas murallas avanzaron rapidamente y murieron al instante todos los policias, los carros explotaron justo cuando paso. El miedo en la gente crecia y también en el grupo nadie sabia como detener a ese personaje, Tails penso que deberían paralizarlo con un pulgante, pero viendo como las balas volaban no tendrían posibilidad en ganar, pero algo venia detrás de ellos, sintieron que los pasos se hacian mas audibles, Amy tomo su martillo para el ataque, pero lo dejo caer cuando vio que Sonic venia junto con Shadow._

_Con que aquí estan, ¿de que se esconden uds?- miro como el grupo mostraba preocupación ante el asunto a tratar- que les pasa no tienen lengua para decirme ¿que demonios pasa aquí? _

_Es que las cosas no son como nosotros pensábamos que podrían ser es casi imposible- dedujo dejándose vencer el zorro_

_Que te pasa Tails tu siempre tienes planes muy buenos-_

_Esta vez no Sonic, no con lo que he visto ahora-_

_¿Pero que viste?-_

_Shadonic es un ser casi difícil de vencer y con tanto poder- cerro sus ojos morados_

_¡¡¡No, no puede ser mas poderoso que yo!- _

_pero lo es Shadow, Knuckles tiene razon- argumento la murciélago_

_sr Sonic tengo miedo- junto a Amy estaba Cream llorando con su pequeña chao en sus brazos_

_no te preocupes esto terminara pronto- y empieza a salir del callejón donde todos estaban observando al situación caótica que sentía la esplendorosa ciudad de station square_

_hey Sonic ¿adonde vas?-miro muy preocupada de su amado azul _

_a tratar de detener a Shadonic, acompáñame Shadow no puedo esto solo-_

_ya lo se no me vengas con ese cuento- y salto cayendo justo al lado de Sonic_

_¿pero Sonic no ves que es peligroso ir a pelear con el?- _

_descuida yo estare bien, uds por mientras vayan por la Chaos Emeralds ya que las nesecitaremos- y Shadow arrojo la suya agarrandola Rouge _

_cuídamela ¿oiste?- _

_si, ya lo se-_

_¿pero como no se me ocurrio eso antes? Chicos acomapañenme al laboratorio rapido- pero algo lo detuvo en el instante- ¿que pasa?- y justo en ese momento aparecen en el laboratorio_

_¿como llegamos tan rapido?- dijo Amy_

_es que ocupe teletransportacion- _

_Saiki ¿tu tienes poderes psíquicos?- miro con asombro Cream y todos los demas_

_Si, pero yo nunca los utilizo-_

_¿Y los puedes controlar?- _

_si, sra Rouge-_

_srta Rouge para ti linda, srta- y se sento en una silla_

_podriamos ir mas rapido al lugar donde estan las Chaos Emeralds- _

_eso si nos ayuda Saiki, no podemos obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera hacer Knuckles- _

_el zorrito registro el taller pero no encontraba el detector de esmeraldas caos en todo ese lugar, pero recordo que lo tenia en el estante frente al tornado x, lo saco y lo vio de nuevo, estaba algo sucio ya que ya no se ocupaba desde hace un año donde nuestros amigos vivian en perfecta armonia y siguendo sus vidas normales, este era un caso de emergencia y debian ocupar por ultima vez el detector de las gemas, Tails lo encendio mientras caminaba con los demas, Amy estaba sentada con Cream en un sofa viejo, Saiki en una silla con Rouge y Knuckles estaba parado apoyado en la pared mirando los nuevos inventos que su amigo desarrollo en este año de vacaciones. Miro con curiosidad uno que era un laser con forma de luna menguante que en las ountas de ese luna salian rayos que podrían cortar todo, lo dejo en su lugar como para que no lo retaran y capto que el detector funcionaba ya que se escuchaba el tipico "bep bep".el echidna escucho que el radar estaba bueno y que serviria una vez mas..._

_¿Saiki nos podrias ayudar en esta misión?-_

_claro ahora debo ayudarlos cuenten conmigo-_

_¡¡que bien!- gritaron Cream con amy _

_se que lo haras bien- Knuckles coloco una mano en el hombro de la eriza amarilla- confia en ti misma_

_se que puedo, gracias Knuckles- y le da un besito_

_este... de nada- _

_hump-_

_esta confirmado Rouge siente celos de Saiki- penso el zorrito mientras miraba el radar y empezo a cofirmar que una gema estaba cerca- encontre unas gemas parece-_

_¿donde donde?- todos se le acercaron para ver la ubicación_

_en las coordenadas 37° al norte y 75° al este-_

_¿ese lugar no es...?-_

_asi es Rouge, es sky canyon es muy peligroso pero debemos ir-_

_ah es lugar donde estan las Súper Emeralds - _

_¡¡¡¿es eso cierto Knuckles!-_

_si fue una vez que investigaba la region- y empezo a recordar _

_---------------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------------------_

_en esos dias de vacaciones, Knuckles estaba investigando sky canyon, ese acantilado de rocas tan hermoso para el ya que me traia recuerdos como era su pueblo cuando niño, por unos inscripciones del templo, no quiso decirle estoa Tails ya que lo tendría que traer arrastrándolo a la salida, " asi me gusta ver esto, solo y en paz" pensaba mientras entraba a unas ruinas, donde descubrio que era una guardida de los echidnas, y en sus paredes estaba escrita la historia de los refugiados que no quisieron ir a combatir por varias razones. El subio unas escaleras no tan largas y llego a una especie de templo, adentro de el, mientras iba con una linterna, mostraban algunos dibujos de echidnas y de unas gemas de gran tamaño, que eran mas poderosas que las Chaos Emeralds que fueron guardadas con el jefe del clan."Se decia que eran capaces de igual las fuerzas de la Master Emerald, ya que esa gran gema solo era utilizada para mantener el orden en la tierra" decian los dibujos " estas eran para casos especiales, por eso se ocultaron aquí, para guardarlas de los malos. Las Chaos Emeralds fueron el regalo de los antiguos dioses que sentian alegria por los seres vivos que vivian en paz todos juntos y por eso se las regalaron, pero ellos pensaron que seria peligroso si caian en malas manos y crearon las super Emeralds, para tratar de controlar ese energia ilimitada..." luego Knuckles vio como estaban las siete gemas de unos 35 cms de alto de los siguientes colores: rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, morado, celeste y gris. El se asombro de la luminosas que eran, asi que se retiro del templo y volvio a su propio templo en angel island para cuidar la Master Emerald, recordando ahora que habian mas echidnas en estos lugares..._

_-------------------------------------------fin del flash back----------------------------------------------_

_bueno debemos ocupar esas gemas para salvar el mundo- dijo objetivamente Rouge _

_si el unico de los echidnas nos lo permite ya que pertenece a su raza- dijo Amy- ¿no es cierto Tails? _

_Asi es, Knuckles ya sabes como estan las cosas nesecitamos las super Emeralds para tratar de salvar el mundo ¿que nos dices?- _

_Sr Knuckles ¿nos las puede prestar?- _

_Esta bien solo con al condicion de que luego las devolveran a su lugar-_

_Bien, ahora Saiki por favor llevanos a sky canyon a buscar las Súper Emeralds- Tails miro con cierta decisión al igual que sus palabras_

_¿Todos listos?- todos afirmaron- reúnanse en un circulo, ¿listos?- y una luz blanca los cubrio y se los llevo del taller de Tails _

_en otro lugar Sonic y Shadow estaban con Shadonic, se miraban frente a frente, nadie de habia movido durante unos minutos. El ambiente se hacia cada vez mas intenso para los tres, la gente aun seguia corriendo para resguardarse de la destrucción, atrás de Shadonic habin muchas autos colisionados amontonados entre si cubiertos de llamas por la rapida llegada del ser emcapuchado a la "forest street", ninguno sabia cuando el otro iba a dar el primer golpe, pero el erizo negro ojiazul ataco a los dos con sus brazos, pero fallando ya que los erizos ya sabian esa maniobra de ataque, luego sonic tomo un brazo y lo lanzo al a suelo estrellándose contra el pavimento que salto por el gran daño dado a Shadonic, pero el solo se paro y se limpio un poco la cara que la tenia con granos de asfalto._

_Debes tener cuidado con el, no se como pero si tu le haces daño el no tiene nada- exclamo Shadow _

_Si me doy cuenta que este Shadonic es mas fuerte que yo pensaba-_

_Creo que me voy a divertir matándolos lentamente-_

_Eso tu crees Shadonic, Shadow the Hedgehog nunca morira con un tipo como tu-_

_Tal parece que tenemos 2 arrogantes en la batalla- _

_Cierra la boca Sonic y mejor preparate para le verdadera batalla- Shadonic emano su aura negra y aumento su poder de ataque_

_Continuara..._

_Bueno esta fue solo el principio ya que mas adelante se veran las cosas mas inesperadas para lo que seran capaces de seguir leyendo este fic "solo espera y veras algo que te hara recordar..." _

_Se despide ∩-∩_

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H_

_Shadonic The Hedgehog_


	7. El Poder de las Super Emeralds

Es hora de leer un nuevo capitulo de "El Caos Interior" bueno les contare que desde estos capitulos son cercanos al final asi que quiero que los disfruten y espero tener mas ideas para continuarlo.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Sabaku no Kimera: gracias hija mia, espera que se presenten mas cosas muy interesantes que pronto estaran en la historia, es solo cosa de esperar el final, jajaja gracias de verdad por ser mi unica lectora en este fic que me identifica tanto_

" _¿quien es el que me controla, ¿quien es esa cosa que me impulsa a hacerte este desorden? Ahhhhhhhh, estoy cansado de no saber, la semilla esta creciendo y su podres me brindan es algo que me gusta, es algo que jamas pense tener y espero, solo espero que no termine nunca mas, tu sangre es tan gratificante para mi, ¿es esta mi razon de vivir?..."_

_disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Sega y Sonic team, menos Shadonic Firent ×× su nombre completo ×× y Saiki Glean , que son de su servidor ×D._

_**Capitulo 6: El Poder de las Super Emeralds **_

Habia cambiado un poco pero seguía siendo el mismo lugar aunque era de noche, era las rocas de siempre "veo que tu tambien cambias como yo" penso el, el unico de su especie ayudando a salvar su tierra, su mundo otra vez, peor no estaba enojado al contrario, se sentia util al ver como nesecitaban de su ayuda, el los guio hacia el templo de los echidnas y también el refugio de las super Emeralds. Todos entraron. Tails trayendo con el una linterna caminaba seguido por los otros que miraban como hipnotizados los dibujos de una gran civilización.

_Se nota que tu raza era muy prospera- admiraba Amy un dibujo de unos echidnas cuidando la Master Emerald- miraba un dibujo de la isla y de los guardianes de la Master_

_Knuckles se devolvio y acompañó a Amy a comtemplar la imagen, eran cuatro los guardias y todos eran rojos, según un texto escrito ahí decia: " la familia del guardian de la Master eran de alto poder y fuerza, destacando ademas su buen corazon por la justicia y la paz de este lugar, eran como verdaderos ejemplos en esta sociedad, me gustaria ser uno de ellos..." dejo de verse el texto ya que solo puso su firma: clay planmox..._

_Creo que si aun existiera podria ser un guardian- dijo mirando la firma del echidna que conto este relato de la Master._

_Puede ser que alguno de tu tipo aun viva- abrazo a su amigo que estaba apoyado en la pared derramando lagrimas_

_Gracias Amy- se seco la cara-veo que eres la candidata para Sonic- ella se sonrojo_

_Hey parece que las encontre- dijo una voz adelante_

_Vamos Knuckles- Amy corrio hacia provenia la voz_

_Ya voy- volvio a mirar el dibujo- se que algun dia conocere a otro de mi especie- y se fue_

_Son hermosas, ¿estan son la super Emeralds?- Saiki fue enterada al tanto por el zorro de 2 colas la existencia de la Chaos Emeralds y que siempre que hubieran problemas las ocupaban para combatir al mal mientras venian al templo pero el no sabia si las super existian era solo un mito que empezaba a convertirse en realidad._

_Ellas brillaban de una manera especial, cada una tenia su brillo. Rouge estaba demasiado emocionada con tenerlas y venderlas pero no podia sino no habria tierra y mucho menos joyas que robar. Knuckles llego y las miro de nuevo, las siete super Emeralds, ahora estas salvarian a la tierra con su poder. El tomo dos, Amy una, Rouge dos, Tails una y Saiki una, todos los portadores de las gemas sintieron un poder mas grande que la las Chaos Emeralds. _

_¡¡Vamos tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sonic y Shadow!- grito Tails_

_es verdad ellos arriesgan su vida en este combate- argumento la murcielago_

_no quiero que Sonic muera Cream- y empezo a dejar la gema gris en el suelo_

_Amy...- _

_¿Quieres salvarlo?- Saiki estaba llorando al decirle- entonces deja de llorar yo también quiero que Shadonic se salve y si este es le modo lo hare por el_

_tienes razon- retomo la gema gris en sus brazos- gracias_

_preprarense esta ves sera mas difícil- la luz se hizo presente en el templo y desvanecieron todos_

_Sonic estaba mal herido mientras Shadow lucia cansado, cada ataque era un poco de polvo en el cuerpo de Shadonic, el mostraba una sonrisa mas malvada que Shadow nunca pudo hacer. Eggman por su parte estaba mirando esto con mucha atención en su nave encima de Shadow, Sonic y Shadonic, estaba muy feliz con el chip en la cabeza quelo haica su fiel esclavo, sabia que se le rebelaba con ese mismo espiritu del erizo Sonic, tendría algo bajo la manga, fue muy listo y para celebrar bajo a ver a nuestros heroes como se enteraban de la noticia del siglo. Los erizos lo vieron bajar y un boton del control de la nave hacia que caminara, Eggman les dijo que el le puso un chip en la cabeza de Shadonic para el caso que no le obereciera._

_No puedes ser mas tramposo Eggman- Sonic estaba muy mal psicológicamente, veia a su amigo como un melñeco de ese doctro con forma de huevo lo manipulaba a su voluntad_

_Jajajaja Sonic eres tu el estupido el verdadero murio solo queda el malvado Shadonic-_

_¡¡¡¡LIBERA A Shadonic, MALDITO Eggman ESTA SI ME LA PAGARAS!- lloraba de tanto sufrir ver como su amigo lo atacaba y a Shadow_

_este no es el momento de llorar Sonic, es tiempo de atacarlo- y se dispuso a golpearlo en el estomago con un puño cerrado, acertando y disponiéndose a darle el segundo en us cara directamente y mandalo a un poste de luz electrica. _

_Los cables que se habian soltado de tan tamaño impacto cayeron soltando unas chispas pero el se levanto y lo tomo de del brazo y lo tiro justo donde estaban ellos electrocutándolo, Sonic por suerte lo saca que ahí y se dispone a atacar a Eggman para sacar de trance a Shadonic._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suuuueellltttaaallloooo!- y se tiroen contra de el como una esfera con púas girando, peor unas manos lo detuvo y lo tomo del cuello_

_jajajajja Sonic, eres un debil pense que me harias la competencia pero eres mas que un frcasaso de luchador- y lo tira_

_el alma se encontaba en un pequeño pedazo del su corazon, el poder de laq voz algre lo volvio a la vida, la voz alegre hbaia encontrado su verdadero cuerpo, el angel era como algo reprensativo ya que no poseia un cuerpo definido, el salio en busca de la voz grave que se noto demasiado oscura la llegar a la mente de shadonic._

_Veo que volviste, antes no queria matar pero ahora tengo el poder suficiente toma- la bola negra que habia creado en el momento que habia llegado su rival l a lanza contra el pero el no se mueve y le llega en le pecho_

_Ahora si comenzara la batalla ¿no voz grave? Como esa vez- dijo la alegre_

_Dame lo mejor de ti-_

_Habian aparecido en el mismo callejon, se podia ver asomándose un monton de autos volcados y cuerpos de policias que no se podia transitar, debajo de la montaña de metal se oian como Sonic y Shadow gritaban al ser asfixiados, entonces llego Knuckles golpeo de la nada a Shadonic en la cabeza mandándolo a la pila de autos chocados, el se llevo a Sonic donde estban los demas con las super gemas seguido de un malhumorado Shadow con sudor_

_Hey ¿estoy muy mal O son mas grandes las chaos emerlads?-deica la verlas de frente_

_Se nota que no podrias estar peor- _

_Ya no es momento de sarcasmos Shadow no Sonic estasn son las super Emeralds te haran mas poderoso que la super form acercate- y Tails tomo la mnao de Sonic y se la coloco en una gema de mayor tamaño._

_Es un poder demasiado grande, Shadow ven a sentir esto-_

_A Shadow le paso lo mismo que a Sonic sintió que el poder aumentaba mas en si, era mas fuerte que siendo super form, miro a Sonic que en ves de convertirse en el erizo dorado se convertía en siete colores de las gemas, el se miro y también lo era, su color plateado se convirtió en hiper form, el plateado era como una luz que iba y volvía dejando también su color natural: el negro, así era plateado y negro pero su poder era más ilimitado que su super form. Sonic se paro y al instante sus púas se le levantaban y su mirada se cambiaba a roja profunda. Todos los presentes quedaron inmóviles al ver como los erizos aumentaban su poder mas y más, mientras que Knuckles también había sentido el poder en su cuerpo, cambiando a hiper form, su color era mas rosado claro pero intermitente al igual que los colores de Sonic y del plateado-negro de Shadow, pero sus puños tenían mas velocidad al igual que su cuerpo, Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles se miraron por un instante, sabían que estos poderes eran solo para una cosa, destruir a Eggman y salvar a Shadonic, el guerrero que siempre quisieron tener, los tres se fueron muy rápido a ver a Eggman._

_Guau que velocidad- grito Sonic de alegria y en un microsegundo ya estaban donde Eggman _

_Pero... pero...- el dr se habia impresionado de tanto brillo de los tres- ¿como lo hicieron? _

_Nada que te importe huevo- su cara en ese momento le asustaba a Eggman_

_¿Y donde esta ese Shadonic?- en ese momento la pila de autos de destruyo y algunos pedazos iban a caer donde estaban Tails Amy Saiki Rouge y Cream, pero a un segundo de caer un auto completo Sonic lo atrapo a la velocidad mas rapida que la super form y le dijo a su amigo_

_cuidalas Tails son muy valiosas para este mundo- y se fue a la batalla_

_las chicas estaban rojas y solo pensar que Sonic fue cariñoso lo pensaron dos veces._

_Creo que es mucho el poder que lo hace pensar asi-_

_Eso parece- Saiki concordo con lo expresado por Rouge_

_Para mi fue un cumplido- Amy volaba que su Sonic le dijera eso y no creo que se le olvide tan fácilmente_

_Debia ver que estas gemas estuvieran todas juntas ya que si no nuestros amigos perderían su transformación, Miles Prower saco su rasteador y vio que era cierto el nivel de energia que estas emanaban " debo hacerles unos ajustes al rasteador ya que ahora sabemos de la existencia de un poder mas grande que las Chaos Emeralds podriamos rastearlas si caen le manos de Eggman" penso mientras las miraba sintio curiosidad por saber si estas a el lo transformarian, pero unos pasos se sintieron y los robots guardias de Eggman dijeron algo asi " acabar con los enemigos" y se dispusieron a atacar al grupo. Habian como 40 soldados con esas intenciones._

_No permitire que uds ataquen- y le dio un coletazo justo en la cara que lo hizochocar contra la pared y explotar_

_Espera no te lleves toda la diversión-el aire al lado de el se volvia mas agitado y después aparecio Rouge a su lado que llegaba volando- Tails creo que ahora somos equipo yo por mi lado y tu por le tuyo ¿ok?_

_No me molesta ok vamos-_

_Al otro lado estaban Saiki Amy y Cream contra los otros veinte estando acorralados y en medio las super Emeralds emitiendo el poder para Sonic Shadow y Knuckles._

_Vamos a pelear monton de basura- en un instante aparecio el piko piko hammer en sus manos_

_Siiiiiii- grito Cream y su chao- les ayudaremos._

_¿Lista Saiki?- penso que no tenia tanta experiencia con esot de las luchas_

_esperaba que lo dijeras-sus puños de color blanco se convirtieron en azules, ya que su poder lo habia concentrado en esa area- creo que con esto es suficiente._

_Adentro de la mente, todo era demasiado rapido, la voz alegre habia tomado el alma verdadera de Shadonic, pero la grave habia buscado el alma gemela con unos cuernos y el tridente, apoderándose de ella cuando tenia el control de la mente. El ataco rapidamente con su arma pero fallo y se dispersaron. Ambas eras muy parecidas solo que la buena tenia el arpa y las alas de los angeles de la voz alegre, mientras la voz grave tenia alas de vampiro. Esa habia sido la mejor batalla, hace mucho tiempo que ellos se peleaban, siendo esto cuando se conocieron en la guerra del genesis._

_¿Crees que con tus flechas me dañaras?- esquivándolas_

_tengo fe que si te destruire y para siempre- y siguió disparando con las flechas de oro_

_jajajaja ¿quien te crees? ¿robin hood?- mientras los saltaba_

_el rápidamente el abalanzo contra la alegre golpeándole con el fierro del tridente en su costilla, este por su parte le dio con su arpa en la cabeza que le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la grave tomo con fuerza el arma y de dispuso a atacarlo a la cara, pero la alegre puso su arpa como escudo impidiendo el avanze de grave_

_eres una molestia para mis planes ¿sabias?-_

_yo para eso estoy, para impedírtelas-_

_sabes que nunca me ganaras- deja de ejercer fuerza con el tridente_

_a mi tampoco me ganaras- y empieza a tocar su arpa que emite una melodía muy tranquila_

_¿no me digas que aprendiste a tocar?- se mostro extrañado_

_si algo- la musica que emitia era la canción de SA2 "keys the ruin" y hizo que le otro empezara a perder un poco de su poder_

_volviendo a la fuente de poder de los guerreros, tenian problemas, los robots habian pedido mas refuerzos y ahora eran mas de cien, todos atacaron con todo lo que podian, Tails también escucho el llamado de las super Emeralds, el cuando estaba muy agotado sus fuerzas se recuperaron y su pelaje café claro comenzaba a brillar y a radiar mas energia a sus amigas, los robots con sus radares de energia no podria ser, este poder no estaba en su análisis de este personaje, el por su parte ya transformado ocupo una técnica desconocida para el, este fuente de energia le enseño un poder que tenia oculto dentro de Tails, ahora super Tails, y con todos sus fuerzas solo logro hacer uno pero bastante eficaz..._

_¡¡¡TORNADO CAOS!- grito lleno de poder cuando estaba volando y creo con sus colas girando a gran velocidad el tornado que era capaz de destruir una cuidad entera pero el tenia pleno control sobre ella y solo ordeno acabar a los robots que estaban apunto de a matar a Amy Cream Rouge y Saiki. _

_Todas miran a su amigo como el acaba con todos y después que el tornado desaparece, el cuerpo de Tails cae lentamente Amy lo sujeta y lo mira acompañada de Cream que tenia miedo que muriera, ella le dice que esta cansado: respiraba rapido y sudaba pero sus ojos los mantubo cerrados, ya que nesecitaba descanzarlos al igual que su cuerpo _

_Descansa Tails, nosotras haremos lo posible para cuidarlas, eres un gran amigo- y Amy dejo el cuerpo agotado del guerrero café en medio de la super Emeralds _

_Tails...- miro su cuerpo "por el seguire peleando", penso Cream ya que no podia ver a su amigo que se sacrificara de esa manera _

"_Espero que los demás puedan salvar a Shadonic" habia tenido plena confianza en el heroe de la ciudad y sus amigos ya con esos poderes, podría tener fe que lo lograran._

_Veo que uds han aumentado sus poderes-_

_Si, y estamos aquí para liberarte del control de Eggman, Shadonic-_

_Eso piensan uds pero no lo conseguiras Sonic-_

_Acabaremos contigo y con Eggman de una buena vez- apreto sus puños excavadores con mucha fuerza y golpeo el piso creando una montaña de asfalto de unos 2 mts justo debajo de Shadonic que este salto_

_Creo que esta me la debes- Sombra aprovecho la distracción de Knuckles y golpeo a su rival en la cabeza mandalo a unos 300 mts mas lejos " no crei que tuviera tanta potencia" y se sientio contento de haber cobrado toda la paliza en ese enfurecida patada._

_Shadonic se sintio muy mal por fin habia dañado su cuerpo pero siendo leve el daño y volvio en unos microsegundos donde estaban Knuckles y Shadow esperándolo, mientras Sonic tenia cuentas pendientes con Eggman._

_Viejo creo que este es tu fin-_

_No sera tan facil como las otra veces, te presento a Metal Sonic 2-de la nada salio el eirzo metalico- le hice unas modificaciones que creo que te divertiras jajajajaja- y se fue con su nave, era el mismo del pasado con mas rapidez y fuerza._

_Hey espera la pelea es contigo con este pedazo de metal viejo- la mirada se le fue interrumpida cuando fue agarrado por el cuello y el otro ejercia presion en esta parte del cuerpo- hey suéltame_

_Veo que ya no eres el erizo dorado con antes- mostro algo de confundido ya que veia a Sonic con los sietes colores y con un brillo que lo hacia casi un inmortal._

_Ya lo notaste pero ya no soy el mismo que antes metal Sonic-_

_Pero tu actitud arrogante no la cambias- no sabia como se le habia soltado su presa._

_Vamos a combatir ya que tengo cosas que hacer-_

_Shadow eres mejor que antes- dijo Shadonic mientras daba una serie de golpes_

_El habia pasado atras de el y le dio un golpe en la columna, este cayo de rodillas la sentir le feroz golpe, pero se paro y se mostro algo molesto ya que sintio un poco de dolor, no lo podia creer que el sintiera dolor, mostro mas poder, su aura cada ves aumentaba los poderes de la hiper form._

"_No puede ser, no puiedo perder contra estos" aun estaba bajo el control de la voz grave, " no puedo, no puedo" y sus ojos ya no eran blancos solo eran negros como la noche que estaba por terminar, el se movio mas rapido que Shadow y le golpeo el estomago, un poco de sangre salio ensuciando el guante izquierdo, su mano libre y la analizo " es sangre y el supuesta mente es inmortal tal parece que puedo matarlo" su sonrisa salio pero malvada, le habia gustado tener mas asngre de su enemigo pero una golpe bajo el menton y una serie de golpes en su parte media con los puños y patadas por parte del erizo plateado._

_Shadow se quedo peleando con Shadonic mientras Sonic lo hacia con metal Sonic 2, Knuckles entonces al ver como Eggman se escapaba lo siguió hasta una calle sin salida. Este lo encontró muy feliz y esto lo extraño mucho, según el deberia estar asustado o algo asi, pero un golpe lo mando directo a la pared, pero no sintio dolor, es mas solo un piquete de una mosca. Eggman aun no salia de su asombro ademas de crear la versión mejorada de metal Sonic, tuvo la posibilidad de crear a metal Shadow que fue quien le pego a Knuckles, pero este era la replica al verdadero solo que este mostraba rasgos de corte en su cara, mejor dicho, en sus mejillas. Tenia la misma mirada de metal Sonic pero lo extraño es que el no mostraba ni una expresión._

_Hump habra diversión par rato entonces- en su pecho yacia la Chao Emerald gris_

_Veo que has mejorado, veamos si tu juguete resiste mi fuerza- aparece al lado en un flash que el erizo no se da cuenta y lo manda como unas 5 cuadras mas alla._

"_Pero es la super form y como la hace ya que no tienes las siete Chaos Emeralds y ademas no puedes tener tanta fuerza ¿pero como?"- el miedo de a poco volvio a Eggman._

_Su creación habia vuelto minutos mas tarde._

_Creo que te deje muy mal ¿no?- unos circuitos se habian salido pero aun seguia en funcionamiento_

_El tomo un fierro de un poste caido antes y le da a hiper Knuckles en la cabeza peor nada no siente nada el echidna rosado, en cambio este el agarra la cara y le da con su deep impact en su cabeza y choca al lado dejando un hojo en la pared de concreto donde estaba Eggman en su nave a solo unos pasos de el. Este salio con una parte rota de su oreja._

_No crei que lo haria pero ya me canse de ser el bueno contigo Knuckles- apreto un boton que le dba todo su poder a metal Shadow que en ese momento no decia nada, solo atacaba hasta que dejo de callar y balbuceo:_

_Ahora si comienza la batalla- dijo este arrogante y se limpio el polvo que tenia en su cuerpo, como provocando a Knuckles a enojarse mas y lo consiguió_

_Vas a ver como quedas despues de esta-_

_Comenzo con un golpe que iba a la cara pero este se dio cuenta y se agacho, dándole con con su puño con fuego en la cara, que lo mando para arriba, Knuckles se despavilo y vio como Shadow habia saltado para seguir con su otro golpe, pero lo espero y le clavo sus nudillos en la cabeza con un puño veloz que metal Shadow no lo noto. Mas circuitos se habia roto pero el otro aun seguia. Le dio una patada en su brazo y le pego en la costilla mandándolo hacia un bote de basura que obvia mente se destruyo._

_¿Sabes pelear?- Y se levanto como si nada y se quedo mirándolo fijamente_

_se despertaba lentamente, no sabia el por que estaba ahí solo recordo que sintio el llamado, miro a su lado y estaban las chicas sentadas la lado de el. Su mirada la elevo y miro como la noche de apoco se dispersaba._

_¿Que paso?- _

_¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Amy_

_no ¿recordar que?- no recordaba nada después de "ese llamado"_

_te transformaste y creaste un tornado Tails- Rouge le mostraba sinceridad a sus palabras, el no podria creer en lo que dijeron sobre el_

_según Amy y Rouge te convertiste en super Tails y creaste un técnica llamada "tornado caos"- la eriza amarilla habia dejado de ocupar sus puños azules._

_Tails nos salvaste a todas- Cream lo abrazo sintiéndose mas tranquilo_

"_¿Pero que raro? Los unicos que se pueden convertir en super form son Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow, no puede ser que yo me haya convertido" millones de dudas habia formado parte de su mente Miles Prower, peor la chicas decian que se habia convertido, no los podia mentir en eso " ¿sera cierto?" _

_bueno y ¿que paso después con los robots?- miro que no habia robots por todo el lugar_

_bueno al convocar el tornado caos los destruiste a todos- _

_¿en serio fui yo?- esto ya lo sacaba de sus limites de la normalidad para el_

_no, en serio Tails- Amy lo abrazo- es verdad todo es verdad_

_gracias Amy- no podia quedar mas atonito. " entonces yo también puedo"_

_mira, Eggman te controla tu no eres el ser poderoso que controla a todos a su manera ya que alguien esta antes de ti- dijo el alma de Shadonic_

_no, no es cierto- ataco con su tridente- no puede ser cierto yo soy el unico mas fuerte no ese tipo llamado Eggman- su mirada mostraba rabia_

_entonces demuéstrame que eres tu el mas poderoso y sal de trance que controla a Shadonic-_

_algo paso en su cabeza Shadonic cayo al piso y grito de dolor, Shadow estaba parado frente a el, Sonic vio que lago le iba a hacer._

_¡¡¡No Shadow el es verdadero, es el quein tu quieras pelear no le hagas nada!- y mando a metal Sonic 2 contra unos autos y llego en un flash el hiper erizo azul al lado de su contraparte_

_no lo creo es el malo hay que acabar con el- preparo el puño de fuego peor algo lo detuvo, ese mirada azulada volvia, el vio que volvia a ser el mismo a ser el tipo que peleo con el hace unas horas atrás._

_¿Que pasa?- el panel de control en la nave mencionaba que Shadonic estaba safandose de su control- demonios y justo ahora cuando estoy por terminar con Knuckles. Vamos metal Shadow tenemos que hacer cosas importantes.- y se van Knuckles estaba estrellado contra un edificio y salio sin nada pero no encontro a su rival y mucho menos su peor enemigo_

_rayos justo cuando esto de pone bueno se van debo encontrarlos- y un flash desaparece_

_metal Sonic levantate y ven conmigo- decia el dr_

_si señor- pero sintio que una gran cantidad de energia salia no muy lejos de ahí- he detectado una fuente muy poderosa cerca- y corrio con sus propulsores hacia donde estaban Sonic Shadow y Knuckles todos hiper form._

_Hey- y desaparecio- vamos debemos hacer que Shadonic vuelva a estar en mi control otra vez- y se devolvieron donde los tres hiper estaban._

_Es mas difícil que yo pensaba- expulsaba toda su energia la voz alegre_

_Aburrete y sigamos peleando- estaba el alma negra sentada mirando con el otro descargaba toda su enregia- ya te dije que no vas a sacar mi control sobre Shadonic_

_Si lo hare, despierta si tu fueses el poderoso no estarias siendo controlado por el-_

_Y dale con lo mismo, ya te dije que no es cierto-_

_Ah, entonces si no me ayudas no peleare contigo ya que los dos somos imortales- y siguió sacando todo su poder para tratar de liberar el poder maligno del chip que tenia Shadonic en la cabeza_

"_No puede ser, ¿este poder no es el mio?" la voz grave penso en voz alta._

_Si es el tuyo pero eres un alma manipulada no eres libre como yo--_

_Habia sido un golpe duro, peor era la realidad, el chip lo controlaba, según antes los dos tenian igual cantidad de fuerzas pero al se controlado por el chip de Eggman ,a la voz grave sintio mucho mas poder, pensando que el habia aumentado solo ese gran poder._

_Pero ¿cómo te has liberado tu del poder de ese maldito bastardo?- entrando en razon_

_Con la fe y el amor de Saiki que le da a Shadonic, me dan animos que sigua luchando por ser libre y tal vez poderoso como tu quieres, pero ya tengo muchas fuerzas como para seguir con esto yo solo-_

_Ah son puras tonterías las que dices, no creo que el amor sea suficiente para arreglar todo este estupido lio que estamos-_

_Nunca subestimes el poder que sienten los seres vivos y mucho menos el del amor-_

_Gracias chicos- se habia levantado y miro confundido a su alrededor como los tres estaban de una manera extraña nunca vista por ellos- ¿que tienen que brillan tanto? _

_Estamos en una etapa mas poderosa que la super form, la hiper form- no mostro mucho entusiamo a la respuesta_

_Te lo explicaremos- dijo Sonic_

_Le fue explicado el poder de la super form y de la hiper form a Shadonic que obviamente le impresiono al energia que tenian los tres, Knuckles mostraba su color rojo con el rosado como una luz que se prende y se apaga, Shadow era lo mismo pero mostraba su verdadero color y el plateado que era que lo identificaba de la super form y Sonic era de siete colores ya que tenia el poder de la siete supers Emeralds su brillo era el mas intenso que los otros dos._

_Aquí se encuentra la fuernte de poder- dijo _

_Veo que estan todos juntos pero es tiempo de acabar con esto de una buena vez- grito Eggman_

_Quiero solo pelear- _

_Calmate metal Shadow ya estan aquí tus victimas ya que esta vez no puedo perder-_

_Eso tu crees viejo ovalado- Sonic sonrio_

_Ya pagaras todas la que hiciste-_

_Es tiempo que veas el verdadero miedo Eggman- la mirada de Shadow se volvia sombria _

_Continuara..._

_Queda muy poco para el final jajajajaja ya pronto estara listo y sera demasiado inesperado para todos..._

_Bueno espero que le guste y por fa dejen reviews al respecto ok?_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog _


	8. Un mensaje para Saiki

_Ultimo capitulo, sera lo mejor posible, esta ves no habrá nada que decir y mucho que entender. Este sera el final, aunque pueda ahcer un epilogo como corresponde para dejar en claro ciertas cosas_

_Este ser el ultmio review que respondo si no vuelvo a escribir mas:_

_Sabaku no Kimera- Kazumi the Hedgehog: este sera el final asi que no este triste ya tengo pensados otros proyectos en camino y el reciente poemfic que tuvo posibilidad de ver_

"_Siento que algo crece en mi y yo de apoco empiezo entender, creo que esto es mi verdadera razon de vivir, esta es y sera siempre el porque yo estoy aquí, lo de nates fue solo confucion pero, ahora esta muy claro: debo hacer lo que yo quiera y esta es y sera mi decisión final..."_

_disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Sega y Sonic team, menos Shadonic Firent ×× su nombre completo ×× y Saiki Glean , que son de su servidor ×D. La canción "what i'm made of..." pertence a Crush 40 _

_**Ultimo capitulo. Capitulo 7:Un mensaje para Saiki**_

Ahora esta sera la batalla final- 

_Jjajajajajajaja, pobre Sonic seras vencido por mi robots-_

_Eso aun no lo vemos viejo-_

_Deja de conversar con el enemigo Sonic- recibio un codazo de Shadow que parecia inquieto_

_Hey ¿por que me pegas?- se pasaba la mano donde le pego el erizo plateado_

_Por idiota Sonic- respondio la pregunta que iba para Shadow_

_En lago que tengamos razon ¿no Knuckles?-_

_Tu lo has dicho Shadow_

_Dejen de parlotear entre uds que nos aburrimos de tanto esperarlos verlos discutir- decia metal Sonic ya que su mirada la tenia a su victima_

_Es cierto demuéstrenos que son capaces de pelear como corresponde-_

_Vamos ¿quien de uds quiere ser el primero en morir?- abrio y cerro lo ojos para transformarlos en negros_

_Guau que poder- decia Rouge mirando como la mejor espia lo haria: detrás de un bote de basura_

_¿Es tanto el poder de las Super Emeralds juntas?- _

_si, mucho mas que las que las Chaos Emeralds comunes Saiki- decia Tails mientras de ves en cuando las miraba para ver si todo estaba bien_

_las siete super Emeralds estaban enterradas en el asfalto, no sabia como pero se hundieron para quedar derechas y brindar el poder a nuestros amigos, al parecer sabian lo que pasaban y querian ayudar lo mas que podian, su brillo les dio al grupo un aire de tranquilidad y seguridad que ganaran. Pero de nuevo se sintieron los pasos de metal cerca de ahí, habian llegado los mejores robots de Eggman que tenian las inteciones de capturar al los amigos del erizo azul a toda costa, los robots que habian luchado antes eran el escuadron del vigilancia, solo eran como de monitoreo, pero esta ves iba en serio eran mucho mejor armados tenian lentes espciales de franco tirador, y una brazalete con lanzadores de discos cortantes ya que de su brazo salia el tubo con los discos correspondientes._

_Creo que esta ves sera distinto-Cream estaba al lado de Tails mirando los robots que sacaban las miras de calor_

_Blanco asegurado- su radar marco donde estaban las cuatro chicas y el zorro de 2 colas_

_De nuevo sintio el llamado, esta ves tenia suficiente fuerza para controlar esa transformación según si era cierto lo dicho por Amy y Rouge, se le acerco a las gemas y toco una, el brillo lo envolvió de nuevo, esta ves era concienste de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, ya que la primera fue casi manipulado por la energia, por asi decirlo realmente, se miro su pelaje que se volvia en un color mas claro, sintio el poder ahora en su cuerpo como antes. Despues de ese rayo encegador para todos incluso los robots aprecio por segunda vez super Tails pero su mirada aprecia decidida, y no habia cambiado el color del iris como a Sonic de verde a rojo._

_A destruir algunos robots- mientras en el otro lado tambien lo habian _

_Apreto su puño y golpeo a un robot en la cara mientras lo demas le disparaban Amy, Rouge, Saiki y Cream miraron a un Tails con mas madurez, esa mirada de decisión y de fuerza las dejo perplejas. Aun ellos disparaban pero no surtían efecto ya de haberlo destruido, empezo a atacar uno por uno a la velocidad de la super form._

_Nosotras tambien tenemos que pelear chicas- miro fijamente a los otros que aun quedban en pie en su lado del callejón_

_Veo que aun no se cansan tan rapido como los otros- sus puños volvieron ser azules pero con mas poder de aura_

_¡al ataque!- grito Amy_

_los tres empezaron a moverse Sonic contra Shadonic Shadow contra su yo robotizado y Knuckles con metal Sonic 2, mientras Eggman veia la forma de subir mas el nivel de combate a Shadonic. Sonic habia tomado a Shadonic y lo lanzo contra la pila de autos de nuevo, Knuckles estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte del Sonic metal pero de pronto el atrapo un brazo lo tiro al suelo y empezo a hundirlo mas y mas golpeándolo con los puños excavadores, mientras Shadow esquivaba todo los ataques de su copia barata de robot y con su puño lleno de fuego lo golpea con mucha fuerza en el pecho destruyendo unos 3 edificios justo al frente de el por ser tanta fuerza ocupada._

_Hump ¿y eso era mi yo metalizado? No se parace en nada a mi- cruzo los brazos y empezo a bajar del aire ya que todo el combate era volando_

_¿Recuerdas la millones de veces que me molestabas?- seguia dandolde la paliza ahora en la alcantarilla- pues toma esto- un brazo fue destruido _

_maldición-exclamo. En ese momento el echidna salto hacia un camino angosto de cemento mientras metal Sonic estaba electrocutándose al estar expuestos los circuitos rotos con el agua servida_

_jajaja veo que estas muy divertido abajo ¿no Knuckles?_

_Maldito Eggman, ahora me las veras- estaba apunto de subir por las escaleras pero alguien lo detiene_

_Esto aun no termina- y golpea con tanta fuerza que lo saca de la alcantarilla muy rapido_

_Estaban a punto de acabarlos a todos solo quedaban unos 57 robots en pie, algunos estaba levantándose y el grupo empezaba a cansarse de tantos disparos. Tuvo el poder para hacer de nuevo el tornado caos y destruir con casi todos digamos unos 40, quedando mas facil para las chicas y para el seguir combatiendo, sin dejar su super form. "que técnica mas poderosa, no se como la hize pero debo saber como es para entrenarla mas adelante" Penso Tails miestras acababa con los demas robots de su parte._

_¡Tails ayudanos¡¡ Cream fue capturada!- grito Amy mientras trataba de acercársele _

_¡oh no!- en unos segundos estaba con Rouge Amy y Saiki mientras el robot estaba apuntando a la cabeza de la chica_

_entregen ese poder o esta pequeña sera llenada de polvo por dentro-_

_¡no lo hagan!- grito Cream_

_Rouge y Saiki estaban por lanzarse pero Tails las detuvo, Amy se quedo ahí mirando como su mejor amiga estaba atrapada y no queria que nada malo le pasara_

_esta bien , no nos queda otra- Rouge, que qeuria darle una paliza no podia arriesgar la vida de alguien_

_muy bien sr ud gana- dejo caer los puños con poder la eriza Saiki " pobre Cream"_

_el entonces camino hacia las super Emeralds y desaparecio detrás del robot el no se percato pero el con su puño de dio en la cabeza, el cuerpo se desmorono por completo y la chica estaba libre Amy corrio a abrazarla y todos se les acercaron cuando estaba abrazadas._

_¡Amy!- lloro por la emocion de verla de nuevo_

_¡Cream! Que bien que no has muerto yo no se que haria sin ti- tambien sus lagrimas cayeron_

_gracias Tails, me salvaste- se pararon las chicas del suelo y lo miraron las cuatro_

_no es nada- estaba cruzado de brazos- haria lo mismo por cada una de uds- se noto esa sonrisa _

_ah que dices, no me vengas con frases heroícas pequeño zorrito- Rouge parecia muy sarcástica al decirlo_

_es cierto aun con poder siegues siendo Tails para mi- Saiki lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde estaba Amy Rouge y Cream, la rescatada_

_todas el dieron un beso en la mejilla, Tails quedo marcado de lapiz labial en ambos lados, estab algo rojo pero se le paso al pensar en Sonic, su amigo " ¿que le habra pasado? No puede ser que el... no lo creo pero necesita toda mi ayuda" se aparto del circulo y miro desde una esquina la batalla, parecia combates simultaneos, eran tan rapidos que no se podrían ver, ellas llegaron a su lado y solo se percataron de los ruidos y destrucción que dejaban los combatientes._

_Esperan aquí, yo ire a ayudarlos-_

_Tails no vayas es muy peligroso- dijo algo preocupada Amy_

_Estare bien cuiden las super Emeralds, se que lo haran bien ah y llamen si necesitan mi ayuda- y le pasa a Rouge un intercomunicador muy pequeño tenia forma a un audifono- es un audifono de alto alcanze, yo las escuchare cuando hablen- y se puso el otro en su oreja_

_Trata de salvar a Shadonic por favor- _

_Si lo hare ah y se sienten muy mal solo toquen la gema y sentiran mas poder adios-_

_Tails, cuidate- miro como su zorro se iba al campo de batalla_

_¡SI LO HARE...!- _

_bueno solas de nuevo- dijo rouge para subir el animo _

_si po, de nuevo ya no hay nada que hacer- se sento Amy y a su lado Cream _

_es la parte mas aburrida de todo-_

_no lo creas Cream, nosotras somos muy importantes ahora debemos cuidar las gemas para que ellos puedan destruir a Eggman-_

_es cierto Saiki-_

_y todas se rieron un poco de los acontecimentos "cuidate Tails yo te espare esperando",_

"_Sonic derrota a Eggman otra ves por el bien del mundo", "se que uds pueden Shadow y Knuckles", "debes resistir Shadonic yo te queiro mucho, demuéstrame el erizo que llevas en tu interior"_

_hasta cuando estaras ahí ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo alguien molesto_

_no puedo mas- cayo al piso habia intentado lo mas que pudo pero estaba muy cansado_

_¿por que lo haces?- dijo la voz grave- ¿por que te sacrificas por el?_

_Por que es a quien debo guiar al buen camino y se merece una oportunidad, como tu grave- casi sin aire- ya que tambien eres parte de el-y cayo inconciente al piso_

"_¿Por qué me lo dijo? Yo también puedo tener una oportunidad? No puede ser, el dio su vida por el ¿y por mi¿Por que lo hiciste alegre¿por que? Dime la razon dime ese motivo yo era tu enemigo pero demostraste ser ¿mi amigo? No se que hacer no se que pensar ahora ya no tengo con quien pelear" lo movio con mucha fuerza pero no reaccionaba "despierta debes ser fuerte, debes combatir conmigo otra ves y si eso implica ayudarte lo hare" y dio un poco de su energia al alma de Shadonic haciendo que este despertara de a poco_

_hey ¿que paso?- vio todo algo borroso al principio pero vio como la voz grave estaba mirándolo algo preocupado- grave ¿que has echo?_

_Solo te di un poco de mi energia para que despertaras-_

_Grave- se levanto- ¿por que lo hiciste?_

_Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿por que sacrificaste tu vida por mi si soy tu enemigo?-_

_Por que se que por dentro no eres tan malo como lo aparentas ser- y lo abraza_

_Hey suéltame solo te lo di para que luches de nuevo- tomo su trindente de nuevo con mas fuerza_

_No, ya basta deja de pensar en esta absurda batalla-_

_¿Pero quien te dijo que esta ves voy a luchar contra ti?- lo miro algo ironico y este entendio el mensaje- lo hare yo solo entonces idiota_

_hey no eres el unico aquí recuerda- atacaron contra una cosa plateada que estaba pegada arriba de todo- veo que has cambiado_

_ah, no digas estupideces, lo hago para que volvamos a combatir, si no lo destruyes tu con tus debiles poderes, yo lo hare y volveremos a luchar como en ese tiempo_

_bien como quieras- "se que lo haces por el y por mi, gracias grave"- y disparo mas flechas de oro al chip instalado en la mente de Shadonic._

_Ambos el Shadonic malo y con alas de vampiro y el Shadonic bueno con las alas de los angeles, estaban juntos destruyendo a poco atacar a esa cosa que Eggman puso durante la creación de Shadonic._

_Era muy emocionante el combate Sonic estaba tirado en el piso y Shadonic estaba encima de el, estaba por matarlo cuando de repente sale disparado contra un edificio, entonces el se levanta y se sorprende de la nueva forma de poder de Tails, habia llegado para ayudarlo y estar ahí contra Eggman de nuevo._

_¡Tails ¿qué haces aquí? es muy peligroso!- lo rodeo por unos segundos para ver si era cierto lo que acaba de ver- te ves raro ¿que te pasa?_

_Digamos que soy super Tails Sonic, tambien yo puedo transformarme- y corrio de un lado para otro con la misma velocidad que hiper Sonic- y he venido a ayudarte amigo_

_¡Que bien! Pero te digo que este no es nada facil- del edificio salio Shadonic algo molesto de nuevo habia sufrido un daño y se percato de la presencia de Tails con poder_

_hummm, veo que ahora hay otro debil mas- se movio muy rapido y aparecio por detrás d el- lastima que no pueda seguir jugando- y le dio una patada que lo manda lejos de aqui_

_¡Tails! Maldito ahora veras- estaba por darle un puñetazo, pero aparece Tails volando de la nada si rasguño alguno_

_¿crees que eso me podria hacer daño?- vuela muy rapido donde estaban los dos erizos- es hora de pelear_

_Shadonic trato de esquivar todos lo puños de tials pero no pudo el zorro era muy rapido, parecia no mover las manos pero el daño existia, Shadonic entonces lo tomo de un brazo y se disponía a tirarlo pero Sonic salto y le dio la patada que lo arrasatro en el suelo al erizo negro con franjas rojas con azules. Sonic y Tails chocaron sus manos como que buen trabajo de equipo. Esto ya lo estaba aburriendo y los sorprendio al salir de la nada y golpearlos en la cara y como caian al piso, dejando su respectiva marca._

_Jajajajajajaj ¿eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-_

_Demostremos quienes somos Tails- se paro y ayudo a su amigo_

_Vamos Sonic, como en los viejos tiempos tu y yo- y corren contra el erizo negro_

_Metal Sonic 2 ya no se podia parar habia sufrido muhco daño, Knuckles etaba uan sin rasguño alguno en su cuerpo, en ese momento Rouge miro por el callejón a Knuckles que parecia muy guapo para ella, esa mirada con fuego, era muy lindo para ella, el sin darse cuenta de ser observado, iba en busca de ese loco doctor que siempre lo hacia ingenuo, al igual que Sonic_

_Eggman esta ves ya no hay nada que te salve- decia mientras el otro se alejaba mas_

_Aun no cantes victoria Knuckles mira parece que metal Sonic aun quiere pelear contigo-_

_Debo... destruirte- dijo muy lento y de nuevo comenzo el combate_

_Mientras tanto shadow aun peleaba, descargo unas rayos de energia, impactando de manera eficaz, estaba algo muerto el robot de tanto castigo proporcionado, este ya no podia mantenerse en pie, Shadow tomo al robot y lo tiro contra el piso y luego creo 2 bolas de energia negra que se hacian cada vez mas grandes soltandolas al mismo tiempo dándole al rival en el pecho creando un campo de luz muy fuerte por los alrededores. este bajo del aire y pateo la cara del metal Shadow que yacia muerta_

_Hump ahora tengo algo importante- dijo yse fue a donde estaba Eggman_

_Veo que mi abuelo te hizo muy poderoso-viendolo llegar_

_No hablemos del pasado viejo yo estoy para destruirte- ya no queria ver esas imágenes de nuevo en su mente_

_Jejej esta ves estaba preparado para ti Shadow- y un ejercito de metal eggman aparecio- ataquen_

_Los rayos eran muy veloces pero no podian darle al erizo entonces paso por al lado de ellos y cada uno empezo a caer despues de completar la vuelta completa, entonces todos acayeron y volvieron a aparecer mas._

_Veo que tu no te cansas de hacer lo mismo ¿no?-_

_Digamos que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer Shadow- y se aleja entre los millones de robots_

_Parecia gustarle todo esto se movia con rapidez y atacaba sin preocuopacion alguna, Shadow la pasaba tan bien destruyendo robots, "hump son solo basura comparándose conmigo" y seguia atacando, los rayos no le hacian nada y se quedo ahí hasta destruirlos a todos, luego volvio al grupo para comentar lo sucedido. Miro que Knuckles necesitaba ayuda, metal Sonic lo tenia atrapado con unos anillos de energia en la pared, el el daba una paliza pero no recibia daño solo queria salir pero no podia, entonces metal Sonic tambien fue destruido de solo un bola de energia ya que metal Sonic 2 habia tenido demasiado daño_

_No puedes cuidar la gema con ese poder tan debil-_

_Siempre tan inoportuno, estaba a punto de terminar con el- se libero de los anillos- ¿y metal Shadow?_

_¿Te refieres a esa copia tan mala? Ya esta destruida hace rato- y corrio a la velocidad del microsegundo- vamos debemos ir donde Sonic ahora- con su tono de voz normal_

_espera no me dejes- y también el echidna lo siguió_

_seguían peleando de manera increíble , las chicas desde el callejón eran las telespectadoras del combate de Sonic Tails y Shadonic, este ultimo estaba resistiendo todos lo ataques del equipo, Tails ocupándose del los ataques aereos y Sonic de los terrestres , Shadonic vio como dos mas llegaban a la batalla, este los miro y se teletrasporto con el cahos control donde ellos y darles una paliza, Shadow se quedo ahí como esperándolo y justo cuando el otro erizo le iba a drale un puñetazo esta reaparece pro detrás de el y utilza el Chaos spears dejándolo en el suelo luego los cuatro lo miran en el suelo, y parecia de a poco se el mismo con los ojos azules._

_Bueno, ya esta Shadonic esta muy cansado-decia Knuckles _

_¿Pero que es lo que lo controla?- _

_Eggman dijo que le habia puesto un chip en su mente- respondio la pregunta de Tails el erizo negro_

_Entonces ¿que hacemos para sacarlo de trance?- Sonic miro a su amigo en el suelo_

_No lo se, no podria saber con exactitud el lugar donde se lo inserto-_

_El audifono estaba encendido asi que las chicas tambien escucharon toda la conversación_

_Pero ¿no se puede hacer nada Tails?- decia Saiki_

_Por ahora nada- _

_Debe haber un modo, se que Eggman no tan brillante como para saber donde lo dejo-_

_Tienes razon Rouge, Eggman nunca fue un brillante doctor- Shadow solo se limito a cruzar los brazos_

_Yo vi que en su nave tenia un control bastante extraño-_

_Ese debe ser el mando que tiene con Shadonic, para algo que sirvas viejo-comento el erizo azul_

_¿Quieres una paliza?-_

_no es tiempo de discutir- dijo por el audifono Cream_

_es verdad, voy a buscar ese control y destruirlo- decia mientras se iba a cono un flash de los 7 colores_

_Espera no se sabe que cosa planea Eggman esta vez y si destruye el control no podriamos recuperar a Shadonic a la normalidad-_

_¿Pero que haremos ahora?-_

_solo esperar Sonic solo esperar que Shadonic pueda salir del trance solo- dijo Tails con algo de tristeza por no hace nada para salvarlo_

_hey ¿seguro que esto funcionara?-_

_¿quieres quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada util? Si no lo intenamos nunca podras saberlo- dijo el alma de shadonic buena_

_mira el chip, tiene un avertura muy pequeña, esto funciona alegre- _

_ves que si funciona si somos los dos juntos grave- y seguían disparando hacia el chip maligno de Eggman_

_hump, solo por que gracias a mi poder funciona y si estuviese solo igual funcionaria-_

_eres muy engreído- uu U- deberias ser algo mas humilde "vamos falta poco para liberarte Shadonic resiste"_

_era una presion muy grande, no sabia si podia resistir un poco mas ya que estaba algo cansado, sentia correr una gran corriente electrica por su cuerpo que lo invadia cada vez mas, no lo soportaria mucho pero escucho la voz de Saiki para que despertara y estuviese bien y normal para ella abrazarlo y la final sintio una lagrima de Saiki cayendo en el._

_Yo no quiero verte llorar Saiki- dijo el_

_Shadonic estas bien- ella lo abrazo_

_Si, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer yo solo- se levanto _

_Nosotros te ayu...- pero el solo se volteo a ver al zorro_

_No gracias, esta vez ire yo ya no estoy bajo el poder de Eggman y puedo yo solo vencerlo de una vez- el brillo indico que se fue al velocidad de la hiper form_

_Vamos tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- Sonic tomo a Amy y se fue_

_Cream yo te llevo- _

_Gracias Tails- _

_Espera Knuckles tu me llevaras a mi- exigio Rouge_

_Ok pero apurate- le tomo el brazo y corrio con los demas_

_Puedo irme sola- dijo Saiki al ver como Shadow estab parado cruzado de brazos aun- no se preocupe_

_No digas tonterías- la tomo del brazo y se fueron_

_Las super Emeralds se fueron con ellos, habian salido de su "altar" de cemento y fueron junto con ellos, todo el grupo los vio como volaban con ellos y que hacian mas pequeños y faciles de llevar todos tomaron uno menos Saiki que solo pensaba en el bienestar de su erizo negro._

_Bueno ya esta listo el chip esta roto-dijo la alegre_

_Ahora... ¡a pelear!- tomo su tridente de nuevo y lo apunto hacia su rival- ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida pelear_

_Deseo guardar mis energias contra el combate final se que esta decisión es muy importante para el y yo estare ahí para afrontar el mayor peligro de su vida: derrotar a Eggman_

_Ese viejo me debe algunas cuentas, ah maldito científico loco- y su poder se iradio en el cuepro de Shadonic, mostrando su aura negra_

_Hey calma, si quieres pelear dbe ser contra el, supuestamente el te controlo todo este tiempo-_

_No me lo hagas recordar o seras tu quien page las consecuencias de mi ira acumulada- dijo la grave emanando su aura negra_

_Solo hay que esperar que llegue ese momento- dijo mientras miraba el camino que habia elegido Shadonic el normal_

_El estaba ahí revisando el status de Shadonic parecia normal, entonces este llega donde Eggman y lo mira con esos ojos de rabia, con esos ojos negros y su aura llena de odio. Eggman se voltea y lo ve pensando que el trabajo estuviera listo "creo que esta ves debo felicitarme por haber acabado a Sonic y su fastidioso grupo para siempre"_

_Buen trabajo Shadonic eliminaste a ese presuntuoso erizo- se le iba a cercar peor vio como el eirzo de los 7 colores llega y todo el grupo tambien- ¿que es esto? Shadonic ¿que pasa¿ porque no los mataste como te lo ordene?_

_Revisa el tablero Eggman y veras el porque- salia que el chip estaba roto y ya no tenia control de el_

_Siempre stan para arruinarme los planes pero ahora es el todo por el todo- de la nave salieron dos patas y después se vio como metal Sonic y metal Shadow se le unian al robot y se emitio un gran destello, luego se vio la ultima creacion de Eggman: el metalic Eggman transfution XW, habia mezclado los cuerpos sin vida de los robots formando parte de los brazos con las cabezas que ahora podian hablar era muy alto parecia mas un erizo metalico mas grande tenia la mirada de Eggman inscrita ahí, el erizo metalico al estilo Eggman solo sonrio de manera malvada al igual que sonic y Shadow robots_

_Esta ves somos mas poderosos que antes- dijo metal Sonic 2_

_Ahora veran lo que puedo hacer-_

_Se nota que tu parte robotica es igual a ti Shadow- rio Sonic_

_Idiota- _

_Ah es solo una broma-_

_Esa sera tu ultima broma Sonic por que te acabare junto con los otros-_

_No si yo peleo contigo primero- dijo Shadonic volando frente al robot de 4 mts de altura._

_No creo que este listo para vencerme como la otra ves- dijo este en su creación_

_Ya lo veremos- y en ese momento miro a Saiki que estaba en un auto escondida y le dijo que se cuidara mucho_

_No seas el cursi aquí y pelea cono se debe- grito metal Sonic_

_Uds lo quisieron, ahora esta ves sera todo mi poder que utilizare-_

_Por que nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte siempre en las buenas y en las malas- dijo la alegre_

_Ah, omite esa parte suena muy ocupada, solo di nuestro poder sera el máximo- gruño la grave_

_Todos miraban la pelea con miedo, bueno casi todos ya que el erizo negro solo se apoyo en la pared esperando su turno en salir, pero parecia eterna la espera ye que Shadonic peleaba el todo por el todo en ese ultima batalla por la libertad de todos. "esta ves no puedo fallarles ya que esta es por ellos" penso mientras esquivaba un rayo de energia muy potente que dejo gran hoyo en un edificio, el dr se reia pero Shadonic no sabia el porque, entonces lo llevo a lasa montañas ya que no quiera destruir mas la ciudad. Ya alla todos seguian mirando la batalla._

_Veo que has mejorado Eggman- decia este muy serio_

_Humm, se nota que el adn de Shadow esta en ti-_

_¿Mi adn?- pensó este_

_pero llego al hora de que mueras viejo gordo-_

_ahora el adn de Sonic- _

_¿el mio tambien?- todos lo miraron- ¿que pasa por que me miran asi?_

_Ya basta dejalos tranquilos- estaba muy enojado y desato una tormenta en el cielo de pornto se hizo de noche y se podian ver rayos de energia rondando por ahí en busca de al orden de Shadonic - ¡INMORTAL RAGE!- desde el cielo ennegrecido los rayos cayeron al erizo metalico gigante_

_¡Cuidado!- grito Tails al ver como los rayos se acercaban un poco mas a ellos pero esots se movieron a un lugar mas seguro_

_estuvo cerca- dijo Sonic tomado de la mano de Amy _

_si, un poco mas y me rostizo- _

_ah no es para tanto Knuckles- ella le pego en la espalda_

_Rouge, ten mas cuidado-_

_Miren el robot aun esta de pie- Cream tenia razon este aun estaba intacto_

_¿Que paso¿la técnica no funciono?-_

_le hizo un daño normal- Saiki miroa Shadow que fue el quien le respondio- mira su pecho_

_habia un aforado de no mas de 2 mts de largo, Shadonic ntonces fue atrapado por el cuerpo de metal Sonic y Eggman en ese momento empezo a hacer presion._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito por tanto dolor_

_Animo Shadonic- decia la alegre_

_¡Demuestra que eres fuerte, nunca muestres debilidad!- grito su otra parte mala_

_se solto de tanta presion, estaba libre otra ves y ya que no podia destruirlo tan fácilmente decidio atacar con la mayor potencia posible, su cuerpo penso que podria morir por la causa que le dio la vida: proteger la tierra y a los humanos. Todo aura estaba alrededor de el y le dijo a Saiki que la amaba que era la persona mas buena en el mundo y se deaspidio de todos incluso a Shadow que tenia una pelea pendiente, dijo que si lograba sobrevivir lucharían de nuevo._

_Bueno nos vemos chicos- y con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho grito su ultimo ataque- ¡HIPER HOMING RAGE!-abrio los brazos y su energia vital , guardada en el pecho, se expandio por todo ese lugar destruyendo todo a su paso..._

_Continuara..._

_Decidi hacer un epilogo para esta historia, solo espero que les guste ya que sera lo ultimo que sabran de Shadonic the Hedgehog..._

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog _


	9. Epilogo

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el epilogo de este fanfic que me encanto ya que le puse mucho empeño para que me saliera buena._

_Este epilogo se lo dedico a la primera persona que estuvo leyendo este fic Sabaku no Kimera Kazumi the Hedgehog se que no hemos tenido mucha comunicación este tiempo pero espero que te guste el final que le hize_

_" este ha sido el final de mis dias, ya no se si vuelva a ser lo mismo para todos los que conoci, pero a Saiki le deseo lo mejor ya que fue ella quein mas me apoyo en todo este tiempo que estuve en la tierra y me enseño algo que mas poderoso que es el amor. Gracias Saiki... te quiero..."_

_disclairmer: Shadonic, Saiki y Saphire son de su servidor, espero que no se hagan unas copias de este fic y de utilización ilicita de los personajes inventados. _

**_Epilogo: Despues de lo ocurrido..._**

_"Habia pasado mucho tiempo que paso todo esto.." alguien miraba de lo alto de las montañas a la ciudad "pero aun no puedo creer que haya ocurrido lo que paso ese dia..."- se dejo caer al suelo y penso en todos los hechos ocurridos_

_despues del gran estallido de luz, solo se veia un robot tirado echando chispas y que Eggman escapaba de nuevo gritando de furia y desaparecio diciendo algo asi "ya veran algun dia dominare el mundo" y se veia el cuerpo de Shadonic tirado como si nada, peor que de a poco empezo a desaparecer. Todos se acercaron para verlo en especial Saiki que estaba muy preocupada de cómo estaba su erizo._

_Shadonic ¿que te pasa? – lo miro a sus ojos azules que estaban tristes- dime ¿que pasa?_

_Es demasiado tarde, al final me di cuenta mi misión aquí- miro al grupo con emocion- gracias a todos por haberme echo su amigo o solo un conocido, esperaba ser un mejor amigo para uds_

_Pero aun puedes serlo- las lagrimas caian en sus mejillas- no te puedes ir ahora_

_Lo siento Sonic pero es hora de partir- miro a Shadow, este no estaba serio solo algo triste-y a ti tambien Shadow por no terminar la pelea_

_No te vengas a comportar como un niño lloron-al igual que Sonic Shadonic lloraba_

_Gracias por salvarnos a todos de Eggman, se nota que eres un ser muy poderoso- Rouge el tomo la mano- me hubiera gustado luchar contigo tambien, pero..._

_Eres muy valiente, sacrificaste la vida por todos- la eriza rosa le sonreio mientras lloraba- se ve que eres como Sonic pero con mas poder que Shadow_

_Cream solo estaba con la chao en sus brazos desahogándose de la triste escena que se presenciaba ella y Chesse al ver morir a un amigo_

_Me caiste muy bien, me hubiera gustado que vieras mi avion y un dia volaríamos por el cielo infinito-y se apoyo en el cuerpo de Sonic_

_Bueno solo te puedo decir que eres muy fuerte y que no creo olvidar tu gran poder de lucha innata que te falta sacar- apreto su puño escavador y lo choco con el erizo negro_

_¡Shadonic no te puedes ir¡¡¡ no quiero que te vayas por que te amo! – abrazo a Shadonic- dime antes que te vayas ¿cual era tu misión ahora? _

_El proteger el mundo y las personas que viven en el. yo tambien te amo Saiki me enseñaste muchas cosas en este tiempo- _

_¡No te vayas!-pero sientio que ya no estaba en sus brazos y todos vieron como el aura blanca que lo cubria se desaparecio con el_

_¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_desde ese dia todos los involucrados recuerdan con cariño y gratitud el esfuerzo del erizo que buscaba su destino en todos lados, a ese erizo frio como la roca y amable con todos._

_2 semanas despues..._

_¿y como esta Saiki?-todos se habian reunido en el departamento de Amy- se que le ha costado mucho este acontecimiento tan grave_

_mas o menos Amy, como vez es dificil olvidar a la persona que amas asi de un dia para otro- Tails tomo su jugo de piña- tal vez debemos ayudarla, ha sido tan duro y ella no esta acostumbrada a esto como nosotros_

_es una buena idea, tal vez deberíamos salir juntos a una parte- siguió Sonic- no a un parque de diversiones o al cine no se, como amigos ¿no?_

_no esta mala la idea Sonic- lo miro que estaba sentado en un sillon de cuero- deberias pensar asi mas a seguido_

_jajajajajaja no le encuentro nada de gracia Rouge-_

_pero volvamos a lo que venimos-con la cara hizo un gesto para que Sonic se calmara- no es tiempo que pelees ahora_

_lo siento-_

_bueno pero se imaginan que estara pensando ella ahora, me refiero ¿que tal si no nos quiere ver¿Han pensado en eso?_

_No seas aguafiestas Shadow- se levanto del sillon y lo encaro- estamos aquí para ayudarla no para que recuerde en eso de nuevo_

_Sonic- al escuchar su nombre se volteo- Shadow puede tener razon, es algo que debemos pensar tambien_

_Esta bien Tails, como tu digas- cruzado de brazos y con cara de niño castigado el erizo azul volvio a su sillon_

_Pero ¿que podemos hacer ahora?- apreto sus puños con su gran fuerza_

_Es cierto, me preocupa mucho Saiki me cayo tan bien-_

_Esperar Cream, eso es lo unico que nos queda hacer...- el vio pasar a una paloma blanca en el balcon- "dime que podemos hacer ahora..."_

_Ya no habia motivos para seguir, habia cerrado el negocio por un tiempo hasta que tuviera ese valor de nuevo para estar en el, ya que cada vez que entraba lo veia a el serio pero tratando de ser amable con ella. Saiki solo podia pensar en Shadonic pero lo que paso hace 2 semanas atrás no le dio para mas, era como perder su vida en esa persona, su alegria, sus sueños, etc... pero no podia dejarse rendir ahora donde debia ser mas fuerte que nunca ya que el siempre lo fue mientras vivia, por lo menos lo hara para que su muerte no fuera en vano... pero el primer dia que le conocio vino a su mente_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_(...)Es cierto- Shadonic dejo la revista en la mesa- digame ¿ese trabajo esta diponible?_

_Si, necesito a alguien que me ayude a llevar la tienda, ya que no puedo hacerlo sola-_

_Entonces listo ya tienes empleo- grito Sonic ya que lo acompaño para buscar trabajo_

_Me gustaria trabajar aquí y ser su ayudante-Shadonic dejo de comer helado_

_Primero deja anotar tus datos, nombre- saco un lapiz del portalápices y anoto en una hoja normal_

_Shadonic-_

_¿Edad?-_

_17-_

_¿experiencia laboral?-_

_no, pero puedo hacer de todo-_

_mira, mañana te pondre a prueba para saber si me puedes ayudar o no ¿bien?-_

_Bien¿mañana a que hora?-pregunto Shadonic_

_A las 5 pm-dijo la chica amarilla- ah y trata de no llegar tarde_

_Nos vemos- sonic estaba en la puerta y salio comiendo el helado_

_Mañana nos vemos Shadonic- la eriza amarilla se despidio _

_Nos vemos- y salio de la tienda aun con su helado(...)_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_Era un dia hermoso, Saiki habia sacado unas cosas del local pero de repente oye unas voces muy familiares._

_Hola Saiki- grito- ¿como estas?_

_"ah son ellas" refiriéndose ala eriza morada y la coneja denaranja de la otra vez..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_(...)El abrio y un monton de gente entro para comprar, el uso Chaos control y se fue la mesa con Saiki y atiende a un a velocidad que dejo impresionada a su jefa-amiga, dejando casi vacio el lugar, pero un par de amigas una eriza y una coneja entran viendo lo guapo que es Shadonic_

_Mira a ese chico que atiende es tan lindo- comento la eriza morada con traje de escolar al verlo con el delantal_

_Si es lindo, me gustaria que fuese solo mio- _

_Hey es solo mio-_

_Ya dejemos de pelear y preguntemos si quiere estair con nosotras- de improviso dijo la coneja naranja oscuro_

_Se acercan con la escusa que quieren un helado, cosa que Saiki va a hacerlos mientras que el cobra los helados_

_Son 1000 anillos señoritas-_

_que cortes y si te lo pagamos con 1000 besos de las dos ¿que te parece guapo?- _

_¿como te llamas?- pregunto la amiga_

_soy Shadonic-_

_que nombre tan varonil me gusta los hombres como tu y ¿que edad tienes?-_

_17- algo tajante con la señoritas_

_eres mayor que nosotras- la eriza sostiene la cara del erizo negro con franjas y se acerca a darle un beso- Sabes me gustas mucho y quiero darte un beso ¿que me dices? _

_Este... por favor no lo haga-_

_Dejate llevar Shadonic y algun dia podrias salir con nosotras- y la otra amiga esperaba su turno para tambien besarlo_

_No se si yo pueda- se ponia nervioso por la accion de la chica_

_¿Ves lo que pasa con el amor? Es solo una forma de manipular a la gente y nada mas nunca existe esa porqueria en la vida- _

_te equivocas, ellas estan mal, el amor se gana de a poco y no es eso como tu dices- responde la alegre_

_ja, entonces que haras para sacarte a la chicas de encima ¿eh cupido? Jajajajajajajajajajaja- se cae de la risa la voz grave_

_los labios de los erizos estaban tan cerca del beso pero aparece Saiki viendo el espectáculo y lo interrumpe empujando el erizo negro para que no recibiera el beso de esas brujas escolares_

_ejem ejem aquí estan sus helados- y se los pasa_

_son 1000 anillos- se separa de la eriza morada_

_aquí tienes- se los deja en la mesa con fuerza- ya veo que a ti también te gusta ¿o me equivoco saiki?- enojada_

_pero veras que el sera nuestro- y se van_

_¿es cierto eso que dijeron las chicas Saiki?- _

_no son puras mentiras , mejor sigamos con el negocio- se voltea y camina hacia el baño- atiende tu por favor, nesecito agua_

_esta bien- y atiende a los alumnos de la escuela "imperio Chaos" _

_no se que me pasa estoy sintiendo celos de una chicas menores que yo y se supone que tienen 14 años y yo 16 por que me pasa, el sera el amor que estaba buscando hace tiempo no lo se pero me gusta mucho- penso mientras tomaba un poco de agua (...)_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_"pense que no me pasaria nada malo" vio como ellas se le acercaban "hasta ahora"_

_hola, oye ¿esta Shadonic?- pregunto con interes _

_no, no esta aquí...- miro el suelo-... y no creo que vuelva_

_¿por que sera?- la coneja miro a su amiga- ¿salio de viaje?_

_No, no es por eso...- cerro los ojos de solo acordarse de el otra vez_

_¿Terminaron?- la eriza saltaba de alegria al decir esta teoria_

_¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN, Shadonic ESTA MUERTO. SI, COMO LO OYEN MURIO!-no pudo contener mas las lagrimas- esa es la verdad_

_ohh, no puede ser. Lo sentimos Saiki, Nosotras no sabiamos nada-ambas a la vez_

_no se preocupen- y empezo su triste camino a su hogar mientras que las dos escolares estaban estupefactas con la noticia tan fuerte declarada por la eriza rubia_

_recordaba cada momento que el le conversaba, era muy dulce y atento con ella, era su chico soñado, pero ella no podia hacer nada para volverlo a la vida, entonces su reloj con su melodiosa armonia dejo caer su cuerpo de mujer en su cama con la cara mujada de tanto llorar..._

_todos se habian ido excepto Sonic y Tails que se quedaron para pensar un poco mas..._

_debe haber una forma de hacerla feliz otra vez- comento Amy_

_¿pero que?- dijo Sonic_

_Tails no habia dicho nada. Habia rebuscado en su mente una forma de hacer que Saiki volviera a ser feliz y al fin recordo algo que hace mucho lo habia oido alguna vez o lo habia leido por un libro.. _

_¡lo tengo!-_

_sus acompañantes se asustaron al ver a Tails reaccionar de manera tranquila a inquieta en solo unos segundos_

_¿que es? Dinos rapido- dijeron los erizos_

_podriamos revivir a Shadonic si juntamos las Chaos Emeralds. Puede ser que funcione si es cierto ese mito que hay sobre ellas-_

_no tenemos nada que perder si lo intentamos- dijo Amy_

_pero ahora debemos decirle a Saiki lo del plan, espero que nos ayude ya que es vital tambien-_

_no se preocupen yo le dijo a Saiki de esto- Sonic se despidio y salio echo bala del departamento_

_ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y descubre que hay alguien conocido para ella, sabia muy bien quien era y lo hizo pasar. Ya adentro le ofrecio una taza de te y este acepto, el erizo no sabia comenzar ya que no sabia como reaccionaria pero se preparo mentalmente y hablo_

_he venido para hablar contigo Saiki-_

_¿de que se trata? – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa_

_es sobre Shadonic- Sonic miro fijamente a los ojos de Saiki penso que podia haber arruinado la conversación pero debia decirle_

_ahora no puedo habalr de el Sonic, ahora no. aun no puedo olvidarme de el tan fácilmente- se sento y con delicadeza dejo la taza en el mesa de centro_

_es que tal vez podamos revivirlo-_

_¿en serio?- su animos empezaron a crecer- dime ¿de que se trata?_

_Según lo que me dijo Tails si se reunen las 7 Chaos Emeralds ocurre un milagro, pero es solo un mito asi que decidimos que lo intentariamos pero necesitamos tu ayuda, pero es tu decisión ya que no te podemos obligar- le dio un zorbo a la taza- ¿que me dices?_

_"no estoy muy segura, pero si es una forma de ayudarlos lo hare, ademas no pierdo nada intentándolo" bien los ayudare- esta vez mostro una sonrisa mas real cosa que mostro a Sonic su apoyo en este intento- creo que podre serles util en esta idea_

_bien, nos mantendremos en contacto- dejo su taza vacia en la mesa levantandose de la silla- gracias por el te, estaba bueno_

_gracias- abrio al puerta- cuidate Sonic nos vemos en estos dias ¿ok?_

_Ok adios Saiki cuidate-_

_Chao y mandales saludos a todos- viendo como corria por las calles a gran velocidad_

_Lo hare- ella ya no distinguía la silueta del erizo azul heroe de la cuidad_

_Cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, ya que recordo una cosa que tal vez le iba costar mucho dejarlo..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_bueno Shadonic creo que te puedes quedar aquí, eres lo que buscaba: una persona cortes y preocupado por los clientes, ademas de tu fuerza y velocidad, ya eres parte de la tienda_

_gracias Saiki- y la abraza_

_hey ¿eso que fue?- dijo algo asustado la grave_

_parace que la voluntad propia de Shadonic empieza a nacer-dijo a la alegre_

_al contrario ademas me caes bien y eso tambien es importante la confianza entre las personas- se enociono mucho saiki_

_¿oye te puedo pedir algo?- se alejo un poco de la chica_

_¿que es Shadonic?- _

_te puedo dar un beso de agradecimiento-_

_si claro- dijo Saiki mientras reciba el calido beso del erizo en su mejilla_

_gracias por todo-_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_al poco rato llego Sonic a la casa de Tails..._

_bueno le conte lo que me dijiste- dijo este _

_¿y que te dijo?-_

_me dijo que lo haria y nos mantedriamos en contacto-_

_que bueno que haya aceptado- comento Amy desde la cocina_

_si es algo que nos alegra a todos- Knuckles, sentado en el sillon y con el diario de ese dia, escucho la conversación _

_si claro no veo que tu estes muuuuuuy feliz que digamos ¿no enojon?- dijo alguien a tras del echidna_

_jajajajaja ¿asi quieres que este de feliz acaso? Señora Rouge-_

_¿como me dijiste?- se sento a su lado y le quito el diario- para que tu sepas soy una señorita muy fina _

_si claro- se cruzo de brazos- tanto que tienes que robar para vivir ¿no? _

_te doy a dar una...-preparo su puño _

_¡paren!- dijo el dueño de casa- ahora no es momento de pelear, ahora debemos decirle esto a Shadow, alguien tiene que avisarle_

_no creo que sea necesario- se abrio la puerta- ya escuche todo lo que paso aquí_

_¡por fin llegas!- le pego un puño en le estomago- ¿ya estuviste de viaje otra vez?_

_No me dolio ese golpe tan debil Sonic-_

_Bueno ahora que se han enterado todos, excepto Cream que esta en su casa lo que paso aquí, ahora ya saben donde duermen uds- miro donde se supone que estaba su taller-bueno si me disculpan voy a mi taller- y abrio de manera lenta la puerta y la cerro de la misma forma._

_Despues de unos dias de aquel suceso, nuestros amigos se reunen en la casa de Tails para que junto con Saiki busquen las 7 Chaos Emeralds. Ella estaba a punto de salir cuando se encuentra con Shadow, tanto el como Saiki se sentian mas o menos, el solo la miro y empezo a caminar lento, ella cerro la puerta de su casa y salio corriendo para alcanzarlo, lo miro un momento y sintio una gran pena, sus ojos carmesí del erizo decian tantas cosas._

_Ya cuando empezaron a divisar la casa, ella se interpuso en el camino de Shadow..._

_¿Por que estas tan triste?- _

_el se quedo quieto, la semejanza era sorprendente tenia como el aire y los sentimientos de Maria, haciendo en Shadow un mal recuerdo y con ello una furia incontrolable, incluso para el_

_no tengo porque contarte, niña tonta- y la aparto del camino- no tiempo para preguntas tontas_

_¿sera acaso que tambien perdiste a alguien especial y no te quieres acordar?- Saiki se dio vuelta para ver la reaccion de Shadow_

_no digas tonteras- parecia clavado en el suelo, no se podia mover el intentaba salir de ahí pero su cuerpo quedo en un estado de shock_

_ya veo, eres tan sensible que sufres mucho con el recuerdo de ella ¿no es cierto?. Yo senti lo mismo, pense que seria el final de mi vida pero pense que lo mejor que el queria para mi era verme feliz y ahora tengo mas fe en encontrar las Chaos Emeralds para traer a mi amor aquí a mi lado- y corrio con sus fuerzas a la puerta del condominio_

_"¿tambien tu quieres que yo sea feliz, Maria?- penso el erizo oscuro mientras se acercaba a la casa_

_que hora es?- pregunto impaciente el zorrito_

_son las 5- miro a su amigo y le apoyo su brazo- calmate Tails ya veras que llega Saiki_

_eso espero-bajo la mirada y se volvio sombria_

_animate Tails- dijo Amy con un vaso de gaseosa-toma, bebe esto tal vez te anime un poco y te relajes_

_gracias Amy- y sintio como la bebida entraba por su cuerpo- lo nesecitaba_

_al rato entraron Saiki y Shadow. Luego de explicarle las cosas a Saiki para que entendiera mejor, ya que Sonic no le explico muy bien que digamos, se prepararon para la partida, Tails saco de un bolso café claro el radar de las Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles y Sonic se acercaron un poco ya que estaba discutiendo como siempre incluyendo en su pelea a Shadow, que estaba no muy bien, y después llegaron las chicas con ropa exploradora._

_Y eso? Por que vienen asi?-dijo Sonic_

_Es para la ocacion-dijo un animada Amy mientras se colocaba una mochila-debemos estar preparados para todo_

_Es bueno tener sentido de explorador ¬¬U- Tails emitio una sonrisa- pero solo iremos a buscar las 6 Chaos Emeralds que nos faltan, no vamos de excursión_

_Tails tiene razon, pero sera como en caso de emergencia, llevamos algunos alimentos y medicamentos- Rouge compartia lo que decia Amy_

_Esta bien- Knuckles se acerco a donde estaban las 3 chicas exploradoras- tal ves sea necesario algo asi en esos casos- miro a Amy- ¿llevas algunas linternas?_

_Si tengo- y mostro las 9 linternas que traia_

_Bueno vayamos- dijo Saiki con alegria- tenemos unas gemas que encontrar "espero que las hallemos siento un buen presentimiento sobre esto"_

_La primera esta a no muy lejos de aquí, segun el radar, esta en el museo-_

_Bien Tails es hora de irnos al museo-Sonic abrio la puerta- no creo que sea necesario ahora tus poderes Saiki, vamos corriendo-le ofrecio la mano-yo te llevo_

_Gracias Sonic- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que todos vieron y Amy por su parte se vio envuelta en rabia_

_Calmate amy-Cream tomo un brazo ya que esta estaba apunto de asesinar a la otra- la estamos ayudando, ademas tu sabes que le gusta Shadonic_

_Pero nadie se atreve a darle un beso a mi Sonic mas que yo-_

_Bueno mejor ayudemos en lo que podamos-_

_Muy bien vamos- el echidna apreto sus puños_

_Ya en el museo..._

_Bueno no lo veo por ningun lado- Sonic habia dado una vuelta al museo que obviamente estaba cerrado- tal parece que esta en una pieza de adentro_

_Es un trabajo para mi- Rouge se saco la ropa exploradora quedándose con una ropa negra especial para sus trabajos- ven Shadow es tiempo de volver a lo nuestro_

_¿Por que yo y no otro mas del grupo?- todos lo miraron con cara de "anda Shadow"- ok ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MIREN ASIIIIII!_

_En la azotea del edificio estaba una ventana por la cual entraron ellos, ya adentro Shadow sintio la sensación de una esmeralda cerca._

_¿Por donde Shadow?- habian 2 pasillos_

_por ahí- señalo la izquierda-la siento muy cerca- y saco su propia gema que brillaba al sentir a otra_

_entraron en una puerta que decia "prohibido entrar", cosa que le dio mas emocion a Rouge, pero a Shadow solo lo aburria mas y mas eso del peligro ya que nuca seria capaz de alcanzarlo o matarlo, al contrario el seria capaz de destruir todo si quiere. En fin, ahí estaba la gema roja en todo su resplendor, pero encerrada en una caja de cristal, Rouge encontes saco un poco de spray anti-infrarojos y lo esparcio por la sala, cosa que mostro las lineas de seguridad, Shadow solo se sento y vio como Rouge actuaba sola_

_¿por que me dijiste que viniera si solo estoy aquí sentado sin hacer nada util?-_

_es que es mejro que estes de emergencia ya que tal vez necesitemos tu Chaos control- le guiño el ojo_

_¿solo para eso? No me dijas que ya perdiste tu talento-_

_no como se te ocurre- ofendida- lo que pasa es que ya habia estado antes aquí y estube a punto que me atraparan_

_no te creo- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- pero cuando fue_

_ella estaba pasando unas lineas y respondio_

_fue cuando era principiante, no sabia que estaria muy bien cuidado este lugar asi que cometi una torpeza, pero por eso te traje, no quiero que me ocurra de nuevo- ya estaba al otro lado- solo debo sacar la esmeralda y listo_

_saco un corta vidrio y realizo un circulo del porte de un cd, introdujo su mano lentamente, peor algo la detuvo, Shadow entonces dijo algo que provino dentro de el_

_se que tu puedes-_

_¿que dijiste?- sorprendida aun sin quitar la mano de la caja-repitelo_

_se que tu puedes, eso dije- Shadow se cruzo de brazos- y no me vuelvas a decírtelo de nuevo_

_gracias Shadow, lo necesitaba- y saco la gema y preparo su salida_

_ya estaban en la puerta del lugar y esta abraza a Shadow_

_eres un buen amigo-_

_bah, no me molestes con esas cursilerías y salgamos-_

_ahora nos falta solo 5 ya que tu tienes una-_

_ya a fuera le mostraron como habian sacado la segunda esmeralda y van todos por la demas esmeraldas caos_

_hum? Que raro?- dijo Tails mirando el radar_

_que pasa Tails?- Saiki miro tambien el radar- esas cosas marcadas son las esmeraldas?_

_Si, pero lo mas raro es que estan todas juntas en solo un lugar, pero se mueven hacia el norte-_

_¿Pero ahí no se ven 7 en ves de cinco?-dijo Cream_

_es cierto, pero ¿por que sera?- dijo el chico zorro_

_eso no importa ahora-el erizo azul tomo la mano de Tails- tenemos que irmos Saiki esta por llevarnos_

_Bueno tomense de las manos, hare el intento de ir donde estan las Chaos Emeralds que faltan- todos obedecieron- ¿listos¡ya!_

_El viaje fue muy movido, como si estuvieran dentro de una lavadora, los colores del lugar se combinaban cada ves mas rapido, pero de golpe aparecen en medio de una gran nave voladora, todo era metalico: las puertas, las sillas, la mesa, era como un living del futuro, era tan maquina que se llego a pensar que se habian ido al futuro, pero algo los volvio una voz un poco conocida por todos ellos._

_Veo que ese grupo se salió con la suya de nuevo pero ahora que solo me falta terminar el rama sorpresa y podré tener el poder necesario para gobernar el mundo-dijo un Eggman muy feliz de su nuevo plan_

_Tenia que ser el que tuviera las gemas, gruño Knuckles- no me sorprenderia que tambien en sus planes estuviera llevarse la Master Emerald_

_Tranquilo nadie se la llevara porque yo le impediré que los cumpla- salio saiki de grupo para caminar hacai la puerta donde estaba Eggman_

_Espera, tu sola no estas Saiki- dijo Amy- todos nosotros tambien queremos luchar_

_Es cierto te ayudaremos Saiki-Cream salto de alegria- seremos tus aliados_

_Siempre te ayudaremos en todo- Sonic apreto el puño- en lo que sea_

_Para eso son los amigos- Tails empezo a volar y se acerco para tomarle la mano- y siempre que nos necesites_

_No hay tiempo que perder-Rouge miro hacia arriba donde estaba la camara de seguridad- tenemos a un amigo que salvar_

_Bah, nada de eso yo solo lo quiero golpear hasta cansarme-_

_Tranquilo Knuckles, ya tendras tiempo para eso-el respondio el zorro_

_Maldición, siempre quieren que me calme-_

_Ahora es el momento de comenzar la batalla - Shadow se acerco a la puerta dejando muy cerca la mano del boton para abrir, miro al grupo y todos asintieron- bueno, ahora si habra caos en esta estupida y aburrida nave- y apreto el boton_

_Al otro lado Eggman estaba mirando a la colección de emerls que habia clonado y en cada uno estaba insertando las habilidades de pelea del grupo que tomo de la pelea contra los robots buscadores, de metal Sonic 2 y metal Shadow_

_Jajajajajaja no saben la sorpresa que les tengo guardada- dijo mirando la pantalla- creen que me ganaran esta vez si ahora tengo sus tecnicas_

_Unos sonidos se escucharon, los phi's estaban listos para el combate. Shadow apreto el boton y entraron violentamente_

_¡Ataquen, no dejen a ni uno vivo!- grito eufórico Eggman, que ya veia la victoria en todo esto_

_todos daban lo mejor de si, nadie queria ver a Saiki triste y no cumplir su promesa, pero la batalla era difícil ya que cada uno luchaba contra su semejante y eran igual de persistentes. Los phi's no se veian cansados, esta vez Eggman habia usado todo su potencial para de una vez por todas dominar al tierra..._

_­×××××××××××××××××××××××× Flash Back ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× _

_¿otra vez con lo mismo dr.¿No cree que con nosotros tiene bastante para dominar el mundo?-dijo en el marco de la puerta_

_callate metal Sonic- miraba con conectaba un cable en un phi bastante especial, este tenia una especie de triangulo en su frente de color azul- se que alguna vez uds no seran de ayuda ya que esos tontos siempre se salen con la suya pero cuando eso suceda con el plan que tengo ahora, ellos seran mis guardianes- señalo a todos los que tenia en una capsula- tendran la misma fuerza que esos estupidos y seran los phi's con sus técnicas que los maten jajajajajajajajajajaja_

_esta muy raro- dijo Shadow robot- no actua asi cuando del mundo se trata de conquistar_

_el mundo_

_dejalo- abrio la puerta mientras se oia como Eggman reia a sus anchas- esta asi de mucho pensar en el imperio eggmanius lo tiene tonto_

_es cierto actua extraño- dijo metal shadow mientras caminaban hacia la ventana donde se veia la tierra completa en el espacio-no deja que nadie entre a esa puerta_

_te dijo yo que esas cosas lo tienen loco, ya que trato apoderarse de ese tal emerl con puras copias de emerl y guardo uno para un cosa como este-_

_esos tontos- decia entre si- algun dia seran superados por estos super robots phi ya veran..._

_×××××××××××××××××××××× fin ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_ahora uds dos no estan ellos seran la llave para ganar esta batalla ya que ese tono experimento murio con el tonto fin de destruirme jajajaja-_

_deja de decir eso Eggman!- Saiki lloraba mucho- el lo hizo por el bien del mundo_

_deja de decir tonterías ahora el ahora no esta para salvarte-_

_¡YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- destruyo de un golpe directo a su clon- estoy bastante harta de ti_

_no me hables en ese tono eriza inferior- y justo en ese momento salen 2 robots que la atrapan los brazos con mucha fuerza_

_ahhhhhhhh! Me duele-_

_Saiki!-gritaron todos_

_Jajajajja por fin te tengo y ahora probare mi mejor arma contigo- del suelo salio un cañon- se que alguno de uds la conoce_

_¿esa no es...?-dijo Sonic mientras luchaba con el phi Sonic_

_...el cañon que estaba en A.R.K, la eclipse cannon?- Shadow entonces recordo haberlo visto una vez cuando estuvo en el colonia espacial- ¿la sacaste de colony ark?_

_No mucho mejor, la construi yo mismo con los planos de mi abuelo jajajajja el gran Gerald Robotnik y ahora con las 7 Chaos Emeralds reunidas el mundo sera mio_

_Entonces la que nosotros tenemos...-_

_Si Tails son falsas, las hice yo en un experimento¿te resultan reales? Bueno lo unico malo es que se volvieron algo defectuosas, tienen algo del poder de las verdaderas, por eso tal ves salieron marcadas en tu radar-_

_Es cierto cuando la utilize- esquivando el golpe- para hacer el Chaos control me parecio que me canse un poco_

_Entonces ahora es tiempo de matarlos a todos ustedes- apreto un boton y los phi's cambiaron su forma de lucha y dejaron a todo el grupo atrapado mientras Sonic y Shadow intentaban abrirse paso entre ellos pero era difícil_

_No podemos avanzar mas-_

_No hay que rendirse Shadow hay que seguir, hay que salvar a Saiki-_

_¿Estan bien?-pregunto Knuckles_

_si algo cansadas- respondio Amy sudando- no crei que seria una lucha muy extensa_

_pero aun debemos ayudar a Saiki- se levanto Rouge apoyándose en una pierna- es algo que debemos hacer- se lanzo contra su clon que la detuvo_

_¿como se pueden detener?- se planteo Tails pero tambien fue capturado_

_Todos , en los brazos en los emerls lo giraron para que vieran el tragico final de Saiki. Eggman reia muy animoso, ya que habia conseguido tener la atracción principal y no Sonic con sus heroicas luchas a muerte, al igual que Shadow, las invenciones de Tails, la gran fuerza de Knuckles, la perseverancia de Amy, los astutos escapes de Rouge o la gran valentia de Cream y Chesse, nada de eso, era Eggman quien ahora se llevaría todo el credito al matar con el eclipse cannon a Saiki, la joven eriza rubia que amaba a the hiper ultimate live form Shadonic the Hedgehog._

_Di tu ultimas palabras antes de morir-_

_Nooo!- grito Sonic tratando de safarze pero era inútil_

_Eres un desgraciado Eggman- Rouge hizo lo mismo que Sonic pero tambien fue en vano_

_Bastando-dijeron Tails y Knuckles- te pasaste de ser el ser mas odiado de la tierra_

_Garcias pero su comentario no me importa-las 7 gemas brillaron y le dieron al cañon su poder y Eggman apreto el boton_

_No!-grito Cream que no queria ver este acto tan cruel_

_Saikiiiiiii!- Amy empezó a llorar_

_El rayo empezó al salir de la abertura y siguió su camino dado, Saiki no podia ver su triste final, ella solo queria ayudar a los chicos para que revivieran a Shadonic, su gran amor aquel triste erizo que buscaba su destino, aquel erizo que le enseño a amar, no podia ser asi su final._

_Shadonic-penso antes de cerrar los ojos- lo siento- y derramo una lagrima que recorrio su lastimada mejilla_

_Hubo un gran resplandor en ese momento, no se podia ver nada en ese entonces, pero..._

_Veo que alguien quiere que vuelvas- dijo una blanca silueta- debes salvarla otra vez_

_¿Pero como Saphire?- la miro con tristeza- no puedo mori para que no hubiera mas coas pero no crei que Eggman aun viviera_

_sus 2 voces echas ahora almas habian aparecido junto con el, la voz buena, era como el solo que con unas alas de angel y aureola; y el otro, la voz grave, era parecido ala l buena tenia alas de demonio y unos dientes de vampiro, sus armas las habian desaparecido. Las almas se habian "materializado" al morir pero aun seguían conectadas a ael, es decir, aun estaban dentro de el._

_No podemos vivr una vez mas- la grave habia empezado a extender las alas- maldición si pudiera vivir, haria lo posible para acabar con ese estupido Eggman de uan vez por todas, yo soy un ser supremo nadie me controla_

_Pienso lo mismo que tu grave- dijo la alegre- pero lo mas importante era ver a Saiki feliz otra vez pero veo que no va a suceder_

_No puedo- llorba mas fuerte-¡NO PUEDO SALVARLA!- y tanto la alegre y la grave se abrazaron junto con el_

_Hay una forma- dijo Saphire, una echidna color crema muy parecida a Tikal- yo te llevare a la vida otra vez_

_¿Como?- Shadonic se levanto y camino hacia ella- no puede ser posible, se que eres una diosa pero no tienes el poder como para revivir, tu me contaste que habias perdido tus poderes al ayudar a tu gente en el pasado_

_es cierto Shadonic, como sabes los perdi para salvar mi civilización, los echidnas guardianes de las super Emeralds, pero existe un metodo que se me habia olvidado hace poco-_

_¿cual metodo? No existe ninguno que yo me haya enterado- grave miraba para otro lado despues de soltar al erizo_

_si, existe uno- dijo alegre- si reunes las 7 Chaos Emeralds ocurrirá un milagro_

_exacto- miro abajo donde habia sido congelado el tiempo, ellos miraban desde el cielo lo ocurrido- ahora es tiempo que vuelvas a vivir Shadonic- cerro los ojos y concentro todo su poder que le quedaba como diosa e invoco el poder misterioso de las Chaos Emeralds_

_Chaos Emeralds, yo Saphire les pido que revivan a Shadonic para que salve este mundo de las manos de Eggman_

_Las 7 giraron sobre Shadonic y sus almas entraron de nuevo a su cuerpo, sintio como todos sus poderes volvían con el, luego el abrio los ojos y estaba en esa sala donde Saiki estaba en peligro y tambien los demas estaban ahí atrapados por los phi's, el se puso adelante del rayo que seguia su destino y lo detuvo con su mano_

_Saiki sintio una calidez, pensaba que habia muerto, pero no, abrio sus ojos y vio como Shadonic estaba vio y la habia salvado de la muerte segura_

_Jajajajajajaja, al fin muri... ¿queeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Como es posible! Tu, tu estabas muerto- Eggman aun no creia que Shadonic estaba de nuevo_

_Shadonic?- pegunto Sonic ya que habia quedado candilado- eres tu?_

_Si, he vuelto para salvarlos- y empezo a destruir a todos los robots uno por uno a gran velocidad_

_Gracias- respondieron todos_

_Pero pero¿como?- Eggman esperaba que los demas robots que habia mandado a llamar entraran pronto_

_Muy simple-dijo trasnformado a hiper Shadonic- gracias a Saiki y a Saphire estoy de nuevo aquí, ah tambien gracias a las Chaos Emeralds y su milagro_

_¡No puede ser! – dijo Eggman rabioso- eso es solo un mito..._

_que solo se produce si es deseado con mucha fuerza- libero a Saiki – ¿estas bien Saiki?_

_Shadonic- lloraba de alegria de verlo otra vez- te extrañe mucho_

_Bueno ahora de acabar con la basura- y sono sus manos pero se percato que habian mas robots en la otra puerta- ahora esto se podra bueno¡Sonic wind!- movio su mano con fuerza hacia donde estaban los robots y explotaron al instante_

_Guau-dijo Sonic sorprendido- esa fue la mejor técnica que la mia_

_¡Guaaaaaa! Esta bien ganaste pero ahora se morian ya que esta nave explotara gracias a ti estupido- y el salio en su tipica nave pequeña_

_de pronto todos sintieron una voz de advertencia_

_20 segundos para explosión total-_

_vamonos-grito Amy-antes que esta cosa nos mate_

_reúnanse conmigo yo los sacare de aquí- dijo Saiki levantada mientras los demas rapidamente se toman de la mano con ella- y donde esta Shadonic?_

_No se- respondio Knuckles- me parecio verlo por aquí-giro la cabeza y lo encontro sacando con algo de difcultad las Chaos Emeralds- Shadonic rapido!_

_Shadonic, vamos rapido- y la nave empezo a destruirse por completo_

_Vayan uds yo las sacare de aquí-dijo mientras trataba de sacar las 3 que le faltaban del cañon- confien en mi_

_5 segundo para explosión-_

_¡vayan!- grito_

_te espero abajo amor- y el grupo fue llevado a las montalas donde se podia ver mejor la nave de guerra de Eggman_

_el grupo vio como la nave exploto en mil pedazos y como los restos caian con violencia contra el suelo, Saiki mirba ilusionada por todos lados si Shadonic aun estaba ahio solo era una ilusion, pero lo sentía tan real. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy y Cream la ayudaron a buscar a Shadonic por el lugar pero Rouge descubrio que habian solo 2 gemas en los escombros de algunos robots_

_es cierto- dijo Shadow- solo quedan 2- ¿pero que les paso a la demas?_

_¿explotaron?- Knuckles lo dijo sin pensar- no puede ser_

_aun no se sabe- razono Tails para animar un poco a Saiki- tal ves estan con Shadonic y el aun este vivo_

_pero no lo es Tails, fue solo una ilusión- dijo llorando la eriza amarilla- ¿como pude ser tan tonta y creer que Shadonic estaba vivo?_

_Tranquila Saiki- Amy la abrazo y Saiki lloro fuertemente en su hombro_

_Que final tan triste- penso Cream mientras miraba como consolaban a la eriza_

_El queria por alguna razon que vivieras de nuevo Saiki- dijo Rouge- tal vez no queria verte sufrir y que fueras feliz_

_Lo mismo que hizo Maria por mi- Shadow la miro y vio el mismo sufrimiento. Por primera ves vio a alguien que sintio lo mismo- lo siento mucho_

_Y pense que el milagro de las Chaos Emeralds era cierto- lloro también Tails- lo siento mucho Saiki por haberte ilusionado tanto_

_No te preocupes Tails, no fue tu culpa- Saiki abrazo con mas fuerza a Tails y a Amy_

_Con que ahi estaban las 2 que faltaban- dijo una sombra_

_Eggman ¿otra vez?-miro Sonic pero vio a un erizo parecido a Shadow solo con unas franjas rojas con azules muy especiales- Shadonic!_

_¿Que le pasa a todos?- los demas miraron con asombro y Saiki seguia llorando-¿por que lloras?_

_Porque pense que eras solo una ilusion-se limpio una lagrima- pero ahora lloro de alegria de tenerte de nuevo_

_Pero de pronto en el cielo se vio a Saphire_

_Gracias Saphire-dijo Shadonic_

_De nada, gracias a ti ahora soy la diosa de las super Emeralds- dijo la echidna- ahora lo unico que te deseo es que vivas feliz en la tierra junto con Saiki- desaparecio su figura- adios Shadonic_

_Bueno ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sonic_

_Vamos a la isla a celebrar-respondio Knuckles_

_Si que buena idea- Tails salto de alegria- celebremos la bienvenida de shadonic_

_Shadow- dijo Shadonic- aun queda una pelea pendiente ¿recuerdas?_

_Pense que nunca lo dirias- respondio con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿listo para tu paliza?_

_Hombres- se cruzo de brazos la chica murciélago- se la pasan puro peleando_

_Dejalos- Amy se sento- lo hacen de alegria-dijo justo en el momento que Sonic y Knuckles tambien pelean- vamos Sonic!_

_Vamos se que puedes contra el Shadow!- animo Rouge_

_¿Que te pasa?- dijo Cream con Chesse en sus brazos- ¿esta bien?_

_Si lo estoy cream gracias- dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello_

_Pero ¿por que lloras?-_

_Por alegria, por sentir esa alegria de estar junto a Shadonic y para siempre- observocomo Shadonic luchaba feliz contra Shadow_

_eso paso-_

_es cierto, pero me hubiera gustado patearle el trasero a Eggman-_

_calmense los dos- dijo Shadonic- no quiero que peleen de nuevo alegre y grave_

_esta bien- dijo grave sentado en una roca- solo por que se que soy mejor que alegre me basta y me sobra_

_con que aquí estas- dijo Saiki detras de Shadonic que miraba la ciudad desde las montañas donde se vieron otra vez- veo que te gusta estar aqui ¿no?_

_si- respondio el_

_hump, otra vez esa mortal molesta-_

_tu callate grave mira que no hay nada de postre para ti a la noche-_

_hump- y volvio al cuerpo de Shadonic_

_ahora que sabes tu destino Shadonic ¿que haras?- pregunto alegre mirando ala pareja abrazada_

_estar con Saiki y salvar el mundo cuando sea necesario- miro la chao Emerald que tenia en sus manos- oh se me olvidaba algo. Saiki ¿te acuerdas donde esta el santuario de las supers Emeralds?-_

_si¿por?- respondio esta con una duda- pero ¿para que quieres ir alla?_

_Tengo que ir a ver a Saphire-_

_Ah, entonces vamos-_

_Yo mejor entro, nos vemos- el Shadonic alegre entra en el cuerpo del erizo real_

_Ambos fueron hacia donde estaban las supers Emeralds, todas relucían con majestuosidad, Shadonic y Saiki miraron como el cuerpo de Saphire se fromaba cuando las gemas empezaron a brillar_

_Hola Saphire-dijo el erizo- nos volvemos a ver_

_Son uds, que bueno que vienen- ella camino hacia ellos- me alegra saber que esten aquí, pero ¿ paso algo malo?_

_No, nada malo pasa ahora- Saiki la miro- desde que Shadonic esta aquí todo esta en paz la igual que los demas que tambien ayudan a establecer la paz-_

_Cabe pensar que Sonic y Shadow son los que mas se aburren ¿no?-sonrio un poco al echidna_

_Es cierto, pero venia a darte las gracias otra vez por revivirme-_

_No es nada Shadonic, ademas tambien dale las gracias a Saiki que con su ayuda tenia fe en que tu volvieras a estar con ella-_

_No digas esas cosas- Saiki no pudo evitar girar y tapar la cara de loa sonrojada que estaba_

_Bueno, gracias a las dos por ayudarme- Shadonic miro su reloj- oh es tarde, tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Rouge, nos veremos otro dia, diosa Saphire_

_Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, que malo eres-movio su mano mientras desaparecia entre el brillo de las supers Emeralds-adios amigos_

_Adios Saphire y gracias-de la misma manera se despidio Saiki mientras se iban del santuario que creo Tails con ayuda de Knuckles para alabar a saphire_

_¿queres volar o correr hacia alla?-dijo Shadonic ya afuera del santuario_

_no se, como quieras tu- y le dio un beso_

_entonces- el areto los puños y se transformo en hiper Shadonic- volemos mejor- la toma con los brazos_

_ambos empiezan a volar sobre los campos y ven al ciudad, lugar donde paso muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas para Shadonic y Saiki, que estaran juntos para siempre_

**_FIN_**

_Pd: la tienda "primavera reluciente" aun sigue activa ya que ellos aun quieren conversar ese lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez_

_Espero que les haya gustado el final, aunque para mi fue insperado ya que tampoco tenia idea como terminaria ( en realidad no tenia un buen final que ponerle pero de la nada llego asi de veloz, este es un secreto del autor ×D )_

_Bueno, Sabaku este es el termino de un fic espero que ahora leas los demas fics mios que aun rondan por la pagina jajajaja gracias hija por el apoyo._

_Se despide el creador del fic (agradeciendo a todos los que se hicieron un tiempo para leerlo y dejar reviews y tambien para que solo lo leyeron de pasada × es broma --×)_

**_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog_**


End file.
